conociendo a un extraño
by chicamar1
Summary: cap siete arriba que sucede si la princesa cae en amor......pero y su prometido....lean y dejen review..... espero les guste este es mi primer fics
1. prologo

HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FICS ESPERO LES GUSTE VOY A APROVECHAR LA OPORTUNIDAD DE MANDAR SALUDOS A MIS AMIGAS MAYCA Y EVA Y DECIRLES QUE LAS QUIERO MUCHO. BUENO ESPERO REVIEWS CON LO QUE LES PARECE LA HISTORIA  
  
NOTA: SERENA Y ENDIMION ERAN BASTANTES DESPIERTOS PARA LA EDAD QUE TENIEN Y SABIAN PERFECTAMENTE COMO COMPORTARSE (SE COMPORTABAN COMO ADULTOS HASTA PARA CONVERSAR LO HACIAN DE ESA MANERA NO LES GUSTABA SER TRATADOS COMO BEBES)  
  
EPILOGO  
  
EN EL MILENIO DE PLATA  
  
ERA UN DIA LLUVIOSO EN EL PALACIO DE PLATA ERA UN REINO DE MUCHA PAZ EN LA VENTANA DE UNA GRAN HABITACION SE ENCONTRABA UNA MUJER DE CABELLOS DE PLATA CON UN PEINADO BASTANTE EXTRAÑO TOMADO DE DOS COLETAS EN ESE MOMENTO TOCAN LA PUERTA DE SU HABITACION. RS: ADELANTE . SAILOR PLUT: MI REINA VENIA A AVISARLE QUE YA LLEGARON LAS OUTHERS. RS: GARCIAS PLUT, ELLAS JUNTO A TI SERAN LAS ENCARGADAS DE CUIDAR Y ENSEÑAR A UTILIZAR SUS PODERES A MI HIJA. ES ESE MOMENTO LA REINA SERENETY SE DIRIGE A UNA CUNA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA UNA BEBE RECIEN NACIDA LA CUAL TENIA UNOS HERMOSOS OJOS AZULES Y SUS CABELLOS DORADOS COMO EL SOL. SP: MAJESTAD SE HARA COMO UD. DIGA ( PLUT SE ACERCA A LA CUNA Y COMIENZA A PENSAR QUIEN DIRIA QUE ESTE PEQUEÑO ANGEL SERA EL QUE HARA TANTAS TRAVESURAS A LO LARGO DE SU VIDA) RS: EN QUE PIENSAS PLUT. SP: EN NADA SOLO MIRABA A LA PRINCESA. BUENO MAJESTAD ME RETIRO CON SU PERMISO.  
  
MIENTRAS EN LA TIERRA  
  
PALACIO DORADO SE ENCONTRABA UN PEQUEÑO NIÑO DE CABELLOS OSCUROS Y OJOS AZULES DE UNOS CUATRO AÑOS ESCONDIDO DE SUS GUARDIANES NEFLITE: PRINCIPE DONDE ESTA? JEDITE : SERA PEOR SI SE ESCONDE SU PADRE MAS SE VA A ENOJAR MALACHITE: YA QUE DE TODAS MANERAS LO VAN A CASTIGAR POR ROMPER LA ESTATUA DE SU PADRE . ZYOCITE: YA LO ENCONTRE Y SALIO CON EL PRINCIPE PRINCIPE ENDIMION: POR FAVOR AYÚDENME CHICOS SOLO FUE UN ACCIDENTE MALACHITE: ESTA BIEN LOHAREMOS PERO ESPERO QUE NO SE VUELVA A REPETIR YA QUE UD TIENE QUE APRENDER MUCHAS COSAS Y ENTRE ELLAS A SER MAS CUIDADOS RECUERDE QUE UD. NACIO PRIVILEGIADO Y CON ELLO VIENEN OBLIGACIONES ESPECIFICAS. PE: LO SE LO SE YA ME LO HAN DICHO BASTANTES VECES. JEDITE: SERA MEJOR QUE NOS VAYAMOS YA QUE SUS MAJESTADES DEBEN DE ESTAR PREOCUPADOS POR UD. HAY QUE RECORDAR QUE NO POR QUE HAYAN TIEMPOS DE PAZ UD ESTE A SALVO DEL PELIGRO PE: ESTA BIEN VAMOS Y ENTRAN ALCASTILLO PARA QUE EL PRINCIPE SE FUERA A SU HABITACION AL OTRO DIA EL PRINCIPE TUVO QUE EMPZAR CON SUS ESTUDIOS QUE LE AYUDARIAN A SER UN BUEN REY EN UN FUTURO AUNQUE ESTO SOLO ERA EL COMIENZO YA QUE EL PRINCIPE EN SU MENTE YA TENIA PLANEADO HACER DE LAS SUYAS. 


	2. 1travesuras de una princesa

EN EL MILENIO DE PLATA

En un enorme jardín se encontraba una pequeña de cabellos dorados como los rayos del sol y sus ojos azules como el cielo tendría unos 5 años, pero ella no estaba sola se encontraba rodeada de tres jóvenes y una niña.

Una de las jóvenes era bastante mayor que las demás, tenia su cabello largo y oscuro, la otra el cabello rubio pero esta vez corto, y al lado de esta se encontraba una joven bastante bella de cabello color verde agua y la ultima la cual acompañaba a la pequeña rubia de graciosas coletas era una niña de pelo negro y bastante seria pero cuando estaba con la pequeña de graciosas coletas se notaba que era feliz bueno que todas eran felices al lado de la pequeña rubia 

Se escucha que la mayor de estas llamaba a la pequeña.

JOVEN-1: princesa serena es hora de ir a estudiar (dijo dirijiendose a la pequeña de coletas graciosas)

PRINCESA SERENA: pero setsuna quiero jugar con hotaru por favor 

SETSUNA: no princesa, su madre la reina serenety dijo que tenia que estudiar.

PRINCESA SERENA: michiru por favor (dijo dirigiéndose a la joven de cabellos verde agua)

MICHIRU: lo siento princesa no puedo, setsuna tiene razón y Ud. Debe prepararse para cuando quede a cargo del reino recuerde que Ud. es la heredera del Milenio de Plata.

PRINCESA SERENA: pero pero ..... en eso mira haciendo pucheritos a la joven de cabello rubio y le dice: Haruka por favor por favor.

HARUKA: no princesa no me mires así tu sabes que no puedo interferir esta vez en tus estudios de magia recuerda lo que paso la otra vez

Flash back

En el jardín del palacio había una hermosa fuente color marfil y al medio de esta se encontraba la estatua de la abuela de la princesa serena la diosa selene y ha sus alrededores se encontraban la princesa serena junto a hotaru, haruka, michiru y setsuna. 

La princesa acababa de convencer a sus protectoras de que no le hicieran clases (sobre todo a haruka a quien la princesa dominaba a la perfeccion con su carita de yo no he hecho nada).

Ps: hotaru vamos jugar con esta pelota a atraparla. Ya por fis

Hotaru: esta bien y luego mira a setsuna y le dice juguemos 

Ps: y Uds., michiru, haruka por favor 

Haruka, michiru y setsuna: esta bien

Empezaron a jugar y todas estaban alegres cuando .......la pelota fue lanzada por hotaru a la princesa esta iba con mucha potencia a lo que la princesa intento usar su poder para atraparla pero al elevarse no logro utilizar su otro poder a lo que con el impacto de la pelota llego de lleno a la figura y se rompió en mil pedazos y la princesa se había caído en el agua de la fuente y estaba toda mojada.

Las outher estaban en shock no podían creer el desastre que había hecho la pequeña princesa de la luna.

En ese instante apareció la reina serenety acompañada de sus consejeros luna y artemis y miro hacia todos lados buscando la razón del ruido cuando vio a su hija toda mojada tratando de salir de la fuente.

Rs: hija que ha sucedido aquí.

Ps: jajajajaja es que trate de atajar la pelota pero no pude y me caí jajajajajaja

Rs: como? Que pelota? Si tu ha esta hora deberías estar en tus practicas de magia.

Ps: bueno ........ yo.......... eh......jijijiji (estoy en problemas)

La reina serenety mira la fuente y se da cuenta que la figura de su madre estaba rota en mil pedazos y mira a su hija y le dice: serenety que sucedió con la figura de mi madre (esto ultimo lo dijo con enfado)

Ps: bueno mama (nunca me dice serenety y cuando lo hace es por que me he portado muy mal de esta no me salvo) fue un accidente y coloca una cara de yo no he hecho nada mal.

Rs: no me vengas con esa cara que la conozco perfectamente luego se dirige a setsuna: que ha sucedido con las clases de mi hija.

Setsuna : lo siento majestad no fue mi intención descuidar los estudios de la princesa.

Haruka: majestad fui yo la culpable de que la princesa se colocara a jugar lo siento.

Rs: bueno esta vez lo dejare pasar pero de ahora la princesa tendrá clases extras y no podrá jugar durante una semana y luna se encargara de que se cumpla mi orden ya que ella de hoy será la doncella de la princesa.

Luna: como diga Uds. majestad.

Ps: pero mamá me basta con las outhers no necesito mas niñeras 

Rs: tu mejor no sigas reclamando o tu castigo subirá a dos semanas, por favor hija recuerda que tú eres el futuro de la galaxia y no por que tengas 6 años te quedaras sin obligaciones.

Ps: pero mama....no quiero quedarme con luna es muy estricta 

Rs: por eso lo hago por que sé que a ella la respetaras y no se habla mas de asunto (y se va con artemis)

Fin flash back

Ps: Si, lo recuerdo muy bien fue hace un mes – por lo menos aprendí a controlar mis poderes jejejeje

Haruka: si así que ni lo pienses de escaparte de las clases esta vez ya que tu madre te tiene bien vigilada.

Ps: Sí lo sé 

Michiru: quien iba a decir que la pequeña princesa iba a ser tan traviesa jejejeje

Ps: ohhhhhhhh como puedes decir eso yo no soy traviesa o sí???

Setsuna: como digas pero ahora hay que estudiar.

Ps: esta bien y que aprenderemos hoy ???????

Hotaru: no te impacientes ya veras que será muy divertido.

Todas las guardianas y la princesa entran a una habitación muy grande de color blanco y unos enormes ventanales, allí se podían apreciar toda clase de figuras desde las más pequeñas hasta las mas grandes, toda clase objetos en forma de los planetas o algo relativo a estos.

Ps: que hacemos en esta habitación.

Hotaru: lo que pasa es que hoy vamos a ensayar tu poder de telekinesis para que así puedas mover las cosas sin dificultad.

Ps: bien por fin algo divertido:

Satsuna: así que no nos encuentras divertidas.

Ps: no a Uds. No solo a las clases jijiji.

Michiru: bueno empecemos.

La princesa empezó a practicar primero con cosas pequeñas, pero como aprendió rápidamente, empezó a practicar con cosas mas grandes y empezó a elevar un enorme florero que tenia la insignia del planeta Venus cuando....en ese instante Lady Luna a la habitación y la princesa perdió su control mental y el florero fue directo a la cabeza de Lady Luna.

Lady Luna: princesa!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ps: lo siento (jajajajajaja se ve muy divertida mojada)

Setsuna: te encuentras bien Luna.

Lady Luna: no como voy a estar bien si la princesa acaba de mojarme, permiso me retiro para cambiarme y Ud. Princesa tendrá que hacer méritos para ir al planeta Saturno de vacaciones 

Ps: ah pero si fue un accidente.

Lady Luna: por eso lo hago para que otra vez sea mas precavida y no siga reclamando o Ud. Sabe lo que pasara si la envío con su madre.

Ps: esta bien.

En ese instante luna salió de la habitación y se empezó a sentir unas pequeñas 

risita que provenían de la princesa y de hotaru a lo que luego le siguieron setsuna, haruka y michiru.

Michiru: jajajajaja bueno princesa por hoy eso es suficiente.

Haruka: vieron la cara de Luna jejejejeje.

Setsuna: pobre de ella que no sabe como entablar una relación de amistad con la princesa jajajaja.

Ps: si se veía divertida (en ese instante la princesa dio un bostezo y hotaru se dio cuenta)

Hotaru: princesa si quiere la acompaña mientras se queda dormida ya que se nos hizo tarde entre sus clases y los retos de Luna.

Ps: esta bien ... Buenas Noches Chicas....

Todas las Outhers: buenas noches princesa que duerma bien.

Ps: gracias.

La Princesa se fue a su habitación acompañada de hotaru quien era su mejor amiga y la acompañaba siempre desde que despertaba hasta que se quedaba dormida, luego de acostar a la princesa hotaru espero a que se quedara dormida y se puso a pensar (se ve tan tranquila durmiendo que nadie creeria que es capaz de hacer tantas travesuras y espero que un dia de estos no te vayas a meter en lios por estas travesuras mi pequeña amiga) y sale de la habitacion 

MIENTRAS EN EL TERCER PLANETA UN PEQUEÑO NIÑO DE UNOS 10 AÑOS DORMIA PLACIDAMENTE ....................


	3. los problemas del principe

CAPITULO DOS:

Un niño dormía tranquilamente en su habitación cuando de un momento a otro aparece un joven de cabellos rubios el cual se acerca a la cama del pequeño y le dice: Príncipe Endimión despierte es hora de sus clases de esgrima.

Pe: Jedite por favor cinco minutos mas no ves que ayer me hicieron estudiar y entrenar demasiado:

J: Lo siento pero Ud. Sabe que es su deber, además su padre todavía esta enojado por su comportamiento del mes pasado con los reyes de la galaxia vecina y con el hijo de estos. Recuerde.

Pe: -recordando-

Flash Back

En la sala del trono se encontraba sentado el Rey Endimión a su derecha la Reina Gea y a la izquierda del Rey un niño de cabellos oscuros al igual que el Rey era el heredero del reino de la tierra, el Príncipe Endimión y al frente de estos acababan de llegar los reyes del planeta andromeda los cuales venia con sus tres hijos uno de cabello plateado el cual se notaba que era el mas pequeño de los tres luego se encontraba uno de cabello marrón y por ultimo el heredero a la corona un joven de cabello negro los tres se veían que eran más pequeños que el príncipe de la tierra. El Rey se dirigió a sus amigo y comenzó a hablar.

RE: mis queridos amigos tanto tiempo que no nos visitabais.

Rey del Planeta Andromeda: tu sabes que hemos tenido algunos conflictos pero ya estamos aquí para el tratado entre nuestros planetas como lo prometí.

RE: primero que todo por que no me presentas a eso pequeños:

RPA: como digas el mas pequeño es Yaten luego le sigue Taiki y por ultimo mi heredero Seiya.

Los tres niños hicieron una reverencia al rey de la Tierra.

RE: bueno es un gusto ( en ese instante dirige la mirada a su hijo quien tenia una cara de aburrimiento) Endimión hijo podrías llevar a nuestros pequeños visitantes a conocer el palacio.

PE: Esta bien como mande padre. Y se dirige a hacia los príncipes y les dice: acompañadme por aquí y se va con los tres niños,(mientras los Reyes conversaban del tratado) empiezan a recorre el palacio a lo que Endy no hablaba mucho, ya que sentía un poco de rechazo hacia el joven de cabello negro y no sabia el motivo.

PE: bueno acá terminamos con el paseo, este es el jardín.

T: y esas extrañas plantas.

PE: bueno esas son rosas y es el símbolo de nuestro palacio.

Yaten: son bastante hermosas.

PE: si lo son.

S: pues a mi no me dan gracia. (A seiya tampoco le habia agradado Endimión)

T: cállate Seiya, no hables así.

S: yo hablo como se me da la gana.

PE: pues acá no lo harás, pareces un niño malcriado.

S: eso a ti no te importa, YO HAGO LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA!!!. crees que no me he dado cuenta que tu eres acá el niñito problema.

PE: y........ ese es mi problema.

S: pues a mi me cargan los que se tratan de hacer rebeldes y conmigo no te queda.

PE: así ....( y comenzaron a pelear Seiya y el Endy, mientras que Taiki y Yaten trataban por todos los medio separarlos hasta que llegaron el Rey Endimión y su amigo junto con los guardianes del príncipe ha saber que era ese ruido que había en el jardín)

RE: que sucede aquí ( miro con ojos llenos de enojo a Endy)

Taiki: lo que pasa es que Seiya y el Príncipe comenzaron a pelear sin razón alguna.

Yaten: si parece que ninguno de los dos se lleva bien y lo único que han hecho durante todo el tiempo es darse miradas de desconfianza y mandarse indirectas.

RE: ENDIMION TE ESPERO EL LA SALA DE CONFERENCIA.

PE: COMO UD. ORDENE.

RPA: Seiya esta vez te has pasado tendrás tareas extras de comportamiento en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro planeta.

S: pero.....

RPA: nada de peros y ahora diríjanse todos a la nave.

T,Y y S: si papá.

RPA: Lo siento amigo.

RE: No te preocupes mi hijo es el problema.

RPA: Eso no importa (en eso miro el sol ) bueno amigo mío me tengo que ir a mi planeta espero que pronto nos veamos.

RE: lo mismo digo cuídate. Y el Rey miraba como su amigo se subía a la nave y se iba del planeta.

fin flash back- 

PE: si recuerdo ese día mi padre me castigo un mes y para peor me mando a entrenar con el maestro shoyoki y tu sabes que el es el mas cruel de los entrenadores, pero por lo menos sigo con vida jijiji.

Jedite: si claro como digas, pero ahora levántate.

PE: ESTA BIEN ( algo tengo que hacer para deshacerme de estas clases)

Endy después de levantarse se había puesto ha entrenar con sus guardianes luego hizo la misma rutina de estudios y cuando iban a dar las cinco y media de la tarde penso en no asistir a las clases de espada con shoyoki y decidió irse a bañar al lago ( a las afueras del palacio se encontraba un hermoso lago y una cabaña hecha de un material ligero el príncipe cada vez que se aburría se dirigía allí a descansar o ha bañarse) allí paso el resto de la tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que ya todo estaba oscuro y se dirigió a palacio.

Mientras en palacio se había dado la alerta de que el príncipe había desapareció y tenían a todos los guardián recorriendo cada rincón del castillo y el Rey que ya había sido informado estaba de muy mal humor.

En ese momento Endy ya habia llegado a su habitacion cuando vio a su padre bastnte enojado y le dijo que como era tan irresponsable, como te atreves a desaparecer toda la tarde y llegas a esta hora y para peor faltas a tus clases recuerda que esos son tus deberes.

PE: claro por que tu los impusiste, yo no pedi esta vida.

RE: pero debes asumirla ya que tu eres el futuro de este planeta.y no quiero hablar mas del asunto se acabo esta vez desde mañana se te tendra un tutor las 24 horas y nopodras salir en un buen tiempo y por lo pronto te quedaras encerrado.

PE: claro prefiero irme antes de seguir haciendo algo que nome gusta y que nadie me quiere por lo que soy sinopor mi puesto.

RE: basta se acabo (sale de la habitación y la cierra con llave) 

En ese instante los guardianes habian estado drecordando lo que paso cuando llego el Principe

Flash black 

En una habitación del palacio se escuchaban lo retos del Rey hacia el príncipe cuyo motivo era que este se negaba a estudiar. El Rey lo encerro en su habitación castigado sin que este pudiera salir de Palacio.

Fin flash back

Ya en la noche el joven príncipe observaba la Luna en toda su magnitud simplemente es hermosa (Pensaba) en ese instante al joven se le cruzo una idea por su mente y comenzó a hacerle nudos a sus sabanas y cuando esta

Ya estaba lo suficiente mente larga la dejo caer por la ventana de su habitación lo único que se veía era una pequeña sombra colgada de algo que luego salta y se dirige hacia su lugar favorito ( la cabaña cerca del lago, ninguna de las persona que conocían al príncipe la conocían era su secreto).

Allí el pequeño paso toda la noche había dormido tranquilamente nadie lo había molestado y lo mejor de todo era que se había podido despertar tarde por primera vez en su vida después de bañarse se dirigió al lago y había empezado a nadar cuando un rayo de luz apareció y cayo encima del príncipe y este al darse cuenta de que algo le había caído miro el agua y se dio cuenta de que una pequeña niña de unos seis años estaba allí a su lado solo que estaba inconsciente.

El príncipe la tomo en brazos y se dirigió a la cabaña, la acostó en su cama y en ese instante la pequeña empezó a despertar.

Niña: donde estoy???? Quien eres tu??????????? Y por que me duele mi cuerpo y porque estoy mojada?

Endy: lo mismo digo. Tu quien eres? ( es un poco extraña no debe ser de estos lados)

Aquí por fin termine el capitulo espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios 

Y voy a aprovechar para mandarles saludos a todos mis amigos y amigas. 

Espero estén bien cuídense.

Besos y abrazos se despide chicamar O_O 


	4. aprendiendo a teletransportarse

Capitulo 4

La noche transcurrió bastante tranquila sin ningún tipo de contratiempos

Al día siguiente....en la habitación de la princesa.

Hotaru: princesa despierte que tenemos que practicar antes de que llegue Lady Luna con sus clases de historia.

Ps: no por dios clases de historia wuaaaaaaaaa y con Lady Luna wuaaaaaaaaaa

Hotaru: ya deje de sollozar y levántese.

Ps: esta bien. Snif snif.........

En ese momento se levanto, cambio de ropa (se coloco una tenida deportiva de color blanca) y se fue a entrenar con Hotaru al jardín.

Ya entrenando....

Hotaru: vas muy bien princesa sigue así y lograras controlar tus poderes a la perfección y antes del tiempo estimado.

Ps: gracias pero todavía me cuesta controlarlos y además todavía no me enseñan a teletransportarme.

Hotaru: todo a su tiempo princesa ya aprenderás.

Ps: pero yo quiero ahora por favor Hotaru amiga la única que me comprende eres como mi hermana....

Hotaru: ya basta princesa ya entendí, esta bien te voy a enseñar pero primero iré con Lady Luna por lo de tus clases de historia para que te las cambie para la tarde.

Ps: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii por fin no voy a llegar tarde

Hotaru: Si eso es verdad, te acuerdas de la vez que la reina realizo una reunión de bienvenida de los reyes del planeta andromeda...

Ps: si me acuerdo bastante bien.

Flash back

En la habitación de la princesa 

Lady Luna: princesa, su madre manda a decir que se apure en arreglarse que ya esta por empezar la reunión.

Ps: no no no, no quiero ir son aburridísimas esas reuniones.

LL: como diga, pero Ud. Es la princesa y debe estar presente.

Ps: si si si como digas............ pero están ellos allí?????????? 

LL: si ellos la están esperando han preguntado cada 5 minutos por Ud. 

Ps: ( con carita de contenta) verdad ah si es así entonces me apurare.

Al final la pequeña princesa se demoro mas de una hora en arreglarse cuando vio la hora....

Ps: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ya se me hizo tarde otra vez, mi madre de seguro se va a enfadar conmigo wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos del castillo, en ese momento algunos cocineros venían con un gran pastel de chocolate y no se dieron cuenta que la princesa veía corriendo y ella tampoco se dio cuenta que había un gran pastel en su camino cuando esta se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde no alcanzo a parar y llego de lleno al pastel a lo cual ella quedo cubierta de chocolate y de crema n_n 

La reina y los demás invitados se vieron interrumpidos por un gran ruido y fueron a mirar a las afueras del salón y se dieron cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Rs: Serenety que ha ocurrido aquí????????? O // O (dijo mirando a su hija la cual parecía un gracioso pastel).

Ps: pues yo venia atrasada y no me di cuenta que había un pastel y choque con el madre. Fue sin intención.

Rs: siempre lo haces sin intención, bueno ahora ve a cambiarte para que estés con tus amigos.

Ps: esta bien madre

En ese instante se acercan tres niños al lado de la princesa Serena y uno de ellos el de pelo negro le dice: hola princesa o mejor dicho Bombom ya que ahora si que pareces un bombom jijijijjiji en ese instante los cuatro niños comenzaron a reír y luego les siguió la reina.

Ps: jajajajajaja muy gracioso Seiya y tu pareces un.... (y no alcanzo a decir ya que su madre la interrumpió.

Rs: ya basta hija ahora vete a cambiar y no te demores.

Ps: como mande madre (y se fue a cambiar no sin antes mirar a Seiya y sacarle la lengua: P 

Todos habían vuelto a la habitación y la princesa no demoro en hacer su aparición. 

Ps: permiso madre.

Rs: ( bastante seria) pasa y ve con tus amigos que están bastante aburridos.

Ps: si voy enseguida (y se va a la mesa donde estaban los tres niños que la habían molestado anteriormente)

Ps: Seiya, Taiki, Yaten.

( N/A: Los reyes del Planeta andromeda eran bastante amigos d la Reina Serenety por eso la princesa conocía a los hijos de estos ya que siempre visitaban a la Luna y los 4 príncipes se conocían desde que eran bebes y la Princesa Serena se llevaba muy bien con estos, eran sus mejores amigos y los quería mucho al igual que ellos a ella, y cuando hacían travesuras estaban los 4 implicados).

Seiya: hola pequeña bombom por fin llegaste.

Ps: ya basta seiya deja de molestarme. Hola taiki, yaten como están??

Taiki y Yaten: bien y tu?

Ps: bien pero he pasado un poco castigada estos últimos meses jijiji

Seiya: y ahora que hiciste?????????

Ps: nada.

Seiya: claro 

Taiki: mi pequeña hermanita te habíamos extrañado y no has hecho travesuras bueno aparte de lo que recién paso jijijiji

Ps: uffffffffff si supieran

Yaten: no cambias jijijiji

Ps: Ud. Tampoco, vamos a jugar??????????

S, T, Y: siiiiiiiiiiiii vamos.

Los cuatro niños empezaron a correr por toda la sala cuando la princesa serena tropezó y cayo en una mesa donde habían bastantes copas de cristal y al caer en la mesa cada una fue cayendo y quebrándose.

Seiya: Princesa (ahora si que no no dejaran vernos) y corre a levantar a serena.

Taiki: ups que problema.

Yaten: oh oh ahora si nos castigan.

Ps: hay (y se levanta con la ayuda de Seiya)

Rs: Serenety ahora sí que estas en problemas.

Ps: ( con ojos llorosos) pero madre fue sin querer.

Rs: a tu habitación 

Ps: si mama (esto lo dijo con la voz quebrándose y en ese momento aparece Seiya)

Seiya: Majestad fue mi culpa no la de bombom.

Rs: Lo siento seiya pero ella tiene que aprender a asumir sus errores.

Seiya: Pero ...... en ese instante el padre de Seiya lo interrumpe

RPA: hijo silencio.

Seiya: como diga (y mira a serena y le susurra lo siento).

Ps: esta bien le susurra y le dice "no te preocupes". y se va a su habitación.

RPA: Seiya, Taiki; Yaten cuando van a aprender a comportarse como príncipes????????? Esta vez si que están en problemas y durante un buen tiempo y no vendrán a la luna y sobretodo tu Seiya.

S.T.Y.: esta bien (esto sin ningún animo).

RPA: ahora nos vamos.

S.T.Y.: como mande (y se marchan).

Fin flash back

Hotaru: jajajaja si y rompiste mas de 400 copas y tu madre estaba enfadadísima.

Ps: si y también desde ese día no he podido ver a los chicos: P 

Hotaru: bueno no te preocupes a lo mejor luego les levantan el castigo. Ya sigamos entrenando.

Así pasaron un buen rato hasta que Hotaru se detuvo y le dijo a la serena que iba a conversar con luna para que le corriera las clases para la tarde.

La princesa se quedo en la orilla del lago que había en el jardín, era un lago bastante grande de color azul cielo su agua era tibia y en el centro había una pequeña isla en la cual serena le encantaba recostarse bueno este lago estaba rodeado de arboles bastante grandes y de un verde oscuro hermosísimo y rodeado de pilares color marfil.

En ese instante se acercan las otras dos tutoras de la princesa.

Michiru: hola mi pequeña!!!

Ps: hola michi!!!!!!!! 

Haruka: hola gatita que ánimos tienes!!!!!!!

Ps: Es que hoy Hotaru me va a enseñar a teletransportarme.

Michiru: Um deberás de tener cuidado.

Haruka: si ya que es bastante peligroso y además es algo con lo que no se juega.

Ps: Sí lo sé (en ese momento se da cuenta de que falta alguien) chicas y setsu.

Michiru: ella se fue a su planeta a arreglar algunos asuntos.

Ps: Ah entonces lo primero que realizare al aprender a teletransportarme es ir a verla y darle una sorpresa jijijiji.

Haruka: si pero tendrás que tener cuidado por que se requiere demasiada energía y concentración o si no te puede mandar a cualquier lugar.

Ps: no te preocupes, no me pasara nada, tengan fe en mi.

Michiru: es a eso a lo que tenemos miedo, recuerda que cada vez que nos dices eso te metes en problemas.

Ps: hey, gracias por la confianza jijijiji.

Michiru: lo siento pero no queremos que te suceda nada malo tu sabes que eres muy importante para nosotras.

Ps: Si, si lo sé pero no me tienen que sobreprotegerme demasiado no creen???

Michiru: Sí esta bien (y abraza a serena).

Haruka: gatita, Hotaru no debería estar en clases contigo?

Ps: sip, pero fue a hablar con Lady Luna para que me cambie las clases para la tarde.

Haruka: ah pero a la pobre de Hotaru le va a costar mucho convencer a Lady Luna.

Ps: si lo sé, es mas amargada la pobre, espero algún día encuentre a alguien que le quite lo enojona jajajajajajajajaja.

Michiru: princesa!!!!!!! No hable así de la gente.

Ps: lo siento (coloca cara de ups metí las patas)

Haruka: jajajajaja princesa no coloque esas caras que se ve muy graciosa jajajajajajajajajajaja.

Ps: Sí claro (sigue haciendo muecas)

Luego todas se colocan a reír y así pasaron un bien rato riendose cuando aparece Hotaru.

Hotaru: hola mama-michi, papa-haruka.

H y M: hola pequeña.

Hotaru: serena ahora si Lady Luna m dio su aprobación 

H y M: SI, eso si que es increíble.

Ps: si eso es verdad. Bueno Hotaru comencemos por favor.

H, M, Ho: esta bien.

Haruka; pensando- esto lo quiero ver –

Michiru: pensando- espero no se meta en problemas-

La princesa comenzó a teletransportarse, primero lo hacia de un lugar a otro en el mismo palacio no demoro mucho en controlarlo, luego de haber practicado bastante se detuvo frente a sus tutoras y dijo.

Ps: bueno ahora que aprendí me voy a ver a setsu.

Haruka si pero ten cuidado.

Michiru: concéntrate bien.

Ps: si como digan.

En ese instante comenzó a concentrar su poder pero el viento empezó a ser demasiado fuerte y soltó una rama del árbol lo que provoco que la princesa perdiera la concentración y solo atino a mirar a la tierra, para luego desaparecer, las scouts exteriores se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido y comenzaron a preocuparse ya que sin saber a donde había ido su princesa tendría que buscarla por todas parte y tratar de sentir su poder.

Hotaru: a donde habrá caído serena.

Haruka: espero que aparezca pronto sana y salva.

Michiru: eso espero, pero por lo pronto será mejor ir a los planetas a buscarla, Haruka tú la buscas en Mercurio, Venus, Tierra; Hotaru tu iras a Marte, Júpiter, Saturno y yo iré a Urano, Neptuno y Plutón y nos veremos dentro de dos horas acá. Solo espero que la encontremos.

Haruka: si vamos.

Hotaru: Sí.

En ese instante cada sailor comenzó a concentrar su poder y se dirigieron cada una rumbo a sus destinos.

Hola espero les haya gustado este capitulo y quiero agradecer por los review a mis amigas Mayca, Silver Moonlight-81,Mandy, Trini, Kako, Kronoz, y a las queme dejaron comentarios como: kendra duvoa, Mer1, Killer Zaoldyeck gracias a todos Uds. Cuídense mucho y besos 

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO OJALA LO PASEN JUNTO SUS SERES QUERIDOS LOS QUIERO MUCHO BESOS PARA TODOS 

Ah y saludos a mi amiga Flaquita cuídate. 

PD: cualquier duda me escriben y si quieren ser mis amigos agréguenme a su msn. Espero dejen review.


	5. primer encuentro

De ahora bunny = B darien: D

Capitulo 5

Endy: venias del cielo creo O_O y caiste sobre mi como un saco de papas y cuando te vi estabas inconciente en el lago.

Niña: ah y quien eres tu?????????? Y como te atreves a decirme saco de papa.

Endy: (pensando no puedo decirle quien soy )eso a ti que te importa si mal no recuerdo tu eres la que llego del cielo,pero como soy educado te dire mi nombre es....... Darien y soy un guerrero de la tierra.

Niña: ( estoy en la Tierra Dios mio si mis sailors se enteran ) educado claro dos veces quien te crees para hablar asi el principe de la tierra.

Darien: ( pues si lo soy ) te hablo como quiero aparte quien eres tu???

Niña: bueno me presento me llamo Bunny y por lo menos soy mas agrable que tu (dijo sacandole una lengua)

Darien: un gusto señorita cabeza de chorlito, pero me podrias decir que haces aquí y por que caiste del cielo.

Bunny: a ti no te interesa pero te lo dire bueno,( como hago para salvarme de esta ah....ya se) yo estaba practicando y cai aca lo siento si te molesta me retiro.pero antes me dirias donde queda su palacio?

Darien: que??????? ( no le puedo decir ni llevar o me descubririan sera mejor tratar de levarme bien con ella)

Bunny: y bien me diras o hasta por eso te cansas en indicarme un camino

Darien: lo siento no debi comportarme asi, si quieres yo te podria ayudar con respecto con el que haces aquí no te preocupes solo preguntaba pero de donde eres????????????????

Bunny: ( asi esta mejor esa si es manera de tratar a la gente)esa si que es una buena actitud, bueno yo no soy de aca vengo de un lugar lejos...

Darien: por que sera que creo que no me quieres decir donde eres.

B: (colocando una cara de yo no he hecho nada) no para nada son ideas tuyas jejejejeje ( ups parece que no me cree)y ya vas a empezar a fastidiar??

D: no solo te pregunto ya que es raro por que yo conosco a casi toda mi gente y a ti jamas te habia visto (N/A que exagerado recuerden que es el principe de la tierra y trato de decir que conocia a casi todo el planeta, pero sera el es el principe jejejeje)

B: exacto sino fuera por el casi.

D: te pareces si mejor hacemos una tregua?

B: esta bien y le dio la mano.

D: pero donde vives?

B: (ya empezamos)en casa de mi prima, estoy de visita ( ojala no siga preguntando)

D: que prima? ( creo que no me quiere decir nada con respecto a su familia)

B: una de las pocas que tengo... ( que curioso, mira quien habla jijiji)

D: por que no quiere decirme el nombre de su prima? ( de esta pregunta no se salva).

B: bueno ..... en ese momento le empezo a rugir el estomago grrr grr grr....... ups lo siento es que se me olvido desayunar.

D: si quieres vamos a comer algo.( sera para otra vez tendremos que dejar esta conversación)

B: ( con cara de alegria) siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii aunque no sera molestia.

D: no te preocupes ( tambien le sonrio) vamos.

B: esta bien porque tengo bastante hambre

D: si se noto ( y le señalo con la mano el estomago) jajajajajaja

B: (colorada) si jajajajaja lo siento jajajajaja

Y asi se sentaron a la mesa a tomar desayuno silenciosamente, bunny no comia tragaba, en cambio darien en estado de shock la miraba no podia creer que una niña tuviese semejante apetito.

Luego cada uno se coloco a pensar 

Darien: es simpatica esta niña, algo me dice que seremos buenos amigos y que esta amistad sera sincera.

Bunny: es simpatico este niño, ojala que no le moleste ser mi amigo , me cae bastante bien y ahora que los chicos no estan conmigo, el unico problema sera venir a la tierra pero ya encontrare, are lo que pueda y sera mi mejor amigo siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 

- despues del silencioso y pensativo desayuno fueron al lago-

D: te parece si vamos al lago????

B: bueno vamos y así aprovechamos de conversar mas.

D: si vamos ( toma de la mano a bunny y se dirigen al lago)

Ya en el lago

Bunny: -mirando el lago – aca es donde cai??? 

D: si y por lo que te dije caiste del cielo y por lo demas pesas bastante 

B: .........

D: no coloques esa cara jejejeje recuerda que caiste encima mio 

B: ups lo siento es que todavia no aprendo a utilizar bien mis poderes 

D: no te preocupes pero como es eso de tus poderes????

B: ups( yo y mi boca) lo que pasa es que de donde vengo utilizamos magia y por eso llegue aca 

D: ah con razon esa energia 

B: y tu que haces???

D: bueno yo tambien soy guerrero tambien se un poco de magia pero mas me destaco utilizando la espada 

B: ah!!!! Y me enseñarias (le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y le colocaba una carita que era imposible decirle que no)

D: claro pero con una condicion?

B: cual?????????

D: ( con una sonrisa) serias mi amiga

B: yo pense que ya lo eramos?????

D: entonces despues nos colocamos de acuerdo de cuando empezamos las clases

B: si!!!!!!!!!!!

D: ahora que hacemos? ( pregunto mientras bunny se acercaba cada vez mas a la orilla y se entraba cada vez mas al lago 

B: ven acercate 

D: ( acercandose) para que?

En ese instante bunny tomo agua con sus manos y se la tiro a Darien y se puso a reir 

D: con que esas tenemos y comienza a mojar a bunny y asi pasaron ese rato mojandose

Mientras con nuestras scout

Haruka en el palacio de mercurio conversaba con los reyes 

H: majestades por casualidad no han sentido una energia bastante poderosa que haya entrado a este planeta.

Rey de mercurio: no mi querida sailor uranus, no ha entrado nada a este planeta 

H: esta seguro majestad

Reina de mercurio: si uranus no se ha sentido nada, pero que ha sucedido algun enemigo?

H: no majestades, es solo que ua de nuestras guerreras se ha extraviado e uno de sus entrenamientos

Rey de mercurio: la famosa teletransportacion, bueno te repito no ha entrado nadie y menos con ese poder.

H: muchas gracias me retiro entonces 

Rey de mercurio: espero la encuentres 

H: gracias (hace una reverencia y se retira del salon del trono y se encuentra con una niña de unos 4 años, sus cabellos cortos azul como el cielo, ella tenia en sus manos un libro)

H: buenos días Amy.

A: buenos días Sailor Uranus, ud. Por estos lados hacia tiempo que no venia.

H: si ando en una misión 

A: no me diga que adelantaron el entrenamiento de las scout?

H: no no es nada de eso todavia te quedan dos años que disfrutar aca en tu Planeta.

A: uff ya me habia asustado, pero que misión es si se puede saber???

H: solo que una de nuestra guerreras se ha extraviado al usar la teletransportación.

A: ah y quien es si se puede saber?

H: es una pequeña como de tu edad, por casualidad no la has visto?

A: no pero ojala la encuentres 

H: si eso espero ( ya que es peligroso que ande por la princesa heredera del milenio de plata)

A: si en eso tienes razon.( en eso se da cuenta de la hora) bueno me retiro, tengo que ir a estudiar.

H: yo tambien y cuidate mucho, nos vemos en unos años.

A: esta bien y suerte en la busqueda.

Luego cada una siguio por su lado 

Con Hotaru en Marte - sala del trono- 

Hot: Majestades han sentido alguna presencia extraña que haya ingresado al Planeta?

Rey de marte (Rm): no, pero que es lo que sucede?

Hot: lo que pasa es que una de nuestras niñas que entrenamos se ha perdido

Rm: ah pero como es su energia? A lo mejor te podemos ayudar 

Hot: su energia es bastante fuerte y libre de maldad 

Reina de marte (Ram): no mi pequeña no se ha sentido nada con esas descripciones pero si sentimos algo te avisamos de inmediato.

Hot: gracias majestades, ahora me retiro lamento haberles quitado su tiempo.

Ram: no te preocupes siempre son bienevenidas las scout a nuestro planeta

Hot: grax y con su permiso ( en ese momento se retiro de la habitación y sale al patio del palacio y en eso ve a una pequeña niña de largos cabellos negros la cual estaba junto al fuego ( fuego sagrado) hotaru al verla se acerco a la niña y esta al darse cuenta de la presencia detuvo sus oraciones, miro a hotaru y le dijo:no te preocupes que la van a encontrar pronto, ella es nuestra esperanza, pero ten cuidado ya que ella ya encontro su destino y no podran hacer mucho para separarlos su forma de ser al principio no se notara pero luego.... y en ese instante la niña se retiro dejando a una hotaru con un rostro bastante preocupado.

Michiru -en la sala del trono del planeta uranus-

M: buenos días majestades 

Ru: buenos días mi querida neptium 

M: buenos días

Ru: como ha estado mi hija 

M: bien 

Ru: y tu 

M: tambien gracias

Rau: dile a mi pequeña que venga a visitarnos ya que la extrañamos 

M: se lo dire en su nombre

Ru: y que te trae por estos lados?

M: si ha perdido una de nuestra guerrera

Rau: fue por la teletransportación no cierto

M: como lo sabe?

Rau: porque a haruka le paso lo mismo recuerdas?

M: si es cierto.. solo que ella era bastante rebelde y cuando aprendio la tecnica no paro de ir a inspeccionar los otros planetas y por eso se llevo bastantes castigos por nuestras instructoras

Ru: si lo recuerdo bastante bien pero mi pequela siempre a sido haci 

Rau: por casualidad la que se escapo fue la princesa de la luna

M: (con ojos como platos) no majestad fue una de nuestras guerreras, recien ha comenzado a entrenar y no logra controlar sus poderes

Rau: comprendo, pero en este planeta no ha entrado ninguna energia extraña

M: bueno me retiro ya que debo seguir mi busqueda y muchas gracias

Luego se retira de la sala y se teletransporta el siguiente planeta

Haruka se encontraba en elplaneta venus y realizo las mismas preguntas pero no hubo caso tampoco encontro alli a la princesa y lo unico que encontro fue a las princesas de venus y jupiter que jugaban como si fueran las mejores amigas.

H: hola preciosas como estan?

Lita y mina: bien haruka y tu ¿

H: bien , chica no han sentido nada extraño en este planeta 

L: no, por que ¿

H: por nada,pero alguna energia extraña?

M: ( pensando) a decir verdad si pero no fue en este planeta si no me equivoco fue en la tierra

H: la tierra, gracias y se teletransporto al siguente planeta (pensando si esta en ese planeta podria ser peligroso) 

Michiru estaba en neptuno, se encontro con la misma respuesta en pluton solo que alli encontro a setsuna y le conto lo sucedido y esta decidio volver con ella a la luna.

Hotaru fue a jupiter y ha saturno encontrandola misma respuesta que en los planetas anteriores.

Mientras nuestros queridos principes se cansaron de jugar tanto con agua por lo que decidieron descansar, se fueron a la pradera que estaba cerca del lago y darien fue el primero en sentarse ya que bunny era bastante lenta pero cuando llego se sento al lado de el.

B: me canse hace bastante tiempo que no jugaba asi (desde que castigaron a Seiya )

D: yo igual ( desde que me castigaron por culpa de ese tal Seiya)fue bastante divertido –en ese instante le dedico una sonrisa a la pequeña, a lo cual esta se la devuelve en ese instante bunny apoyo su cabeza en el hombro se darien, dio un bostezo y se quedo dormida sin que darien se diera cuenta.

D: y al fina me vas decir de donde eres??? por que eso de que eres de aca no te lo creo

Pasaron unos minutos y darien no recibia respuesta, y al mirarla se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida, ella dormia placidamente lo cual le parecio tierno a darien - era como un pequeña angelita su nueva amiga - a el tambien lo vencio el cansancio y se quedaron dormidos los dos. En ese hermoso paisaje 

Se podia contemplar el lago de un color azul hermosisimo rodeado de unas verdes plantas y a la vez de flores de todos colores a un costado del lago se encontraba la pequeña cabaña y en el alrededor de esta habia un pequeño jardín de rosas rojas ( estas fueron cultivadas por el principe, despues de unas horas –( recuerden que hay que darle tiempo a las scout para que pasen por todos los planetas )

despues de unas horas- bunny comenzo a despertar y se coloca reir donde ve a darien dormido y empieza a pensar – no puedo creer que este en la tierra ya que esta prohibido desde que mi abuelo fue muerto por unos rebeldes de este planeta., en ese instante se dio cuenta de la hora y comenzo a preocuparse si mis guardianas se enteran se mueren aunque deben estar histericas buscandome, pero como me comunico con ellas???

Darien comienza a despertarse y fue lo que la saco de sus pensamientos.

D: ya te despertaste??

B: no todavia sigo durmiendo jajajajajajajaja

D: jajajaja que graciosa y comenzaron a reirse

(N/A por si aca los guardianes de endimion son los padres de los que seran guardianes de este ya que ellos todavia no comienzan su entrenamiento y por eso deje a los guardianes del rey para endy ya que los otros tienen que tener la misma edad de 

En el palacio de la tierra mas especificamente en su jardin ( era un lugar rodeado de rosas de todos los colores que se puedan imaginar en la mitad se podia apreciar una hermosa pileta de color celeste la cual estaba rodeada de unas estatuas de la familia real y se apreciaba un camino de baldosas de color dorado y al borde de esta se encontraban unas enredaderas de un verde agua y estas a las vez tenian unas flores plateadas que rodeaban unas columnas de color marfil)

Como decia en el jardin se encontraban los guardianes del principe bastante procupados:

M: y…. lo encontraron???????

J: no, no esta en el castillo

Z: y lo hemos revisado mas de tres veces el castillo y cada rincon de el ( ya se que es un poco exagerado pero habia que darles tiempo a nuestros niños para que se divirtieran)

N: debe haberse escapado otra vez ;cuando se entere en rey se metera en serios problemas.

Z: mejor ni lo pienses.

M: vamos al bosque, puede que que este alli ya que siempre se la pasa en el lago.

Todos: si!!!

M: pero tendremos que tener cuidado ya que hace una horas se sintio un gran poder que ingreso al planeta.

Z: entonces vamos. 

-MIENTRAS MICHIRU Y HOTARU YA HABIAN LLEGADO A LA LUNA CON SETSUNA Y SIN RASTRO ALGUNO DE LA PRINCESA-

pero sus esperanzas estaban con haruka quien ya deberia estar en la tierra 

N/A: Haruka todavia no conocia a endimion hijo 

Los guardianes ya habian salido del palacio cuando vieron una luz dorada que aparecia frente a ellos, estos se colocaron en guardia para pelear y cuando estaban por atacar Haruka los detubo con uno de sus ataques y les dijo:

No se preocupen que vengo en son de paz me presento soy sailor uranus 

N: eres de la luna????

H: si 

Z: eres muy joven para ser una guerrera aunque eres bastante fuerte 

H: si es verdad pero nuestros entrenamientos son desde niñas 

M: pero que hace alguien de la luna aca, que yo sepa ud. Tienen prohibido venir a la tierra al igual que nosotros ir a la luna 

H: lo se pero lo que me trajo hacia aca es algo mas importante que las diferencias que tengamos entre nuestros reinos 

Z: y que sera lo que te trae ????

H: lo que sucede es que se ha extraviado una de nuestras aprendices ( no le puedo decir que es la heredera al trono o si no la pondria en grave peligro)

J: a lo mejor eso fue lo que sentimos cerca del bosque 

H: y donde queda me es sumamente importante encontrarla

J: nosotros te llevaremos 

H: no es necesario solo denme las indicaciones y podre llegar 

M: no es molestia ademas nosotros tambien ibamos para alla ya que tambien se ha desapareciduno de nuestros guerreros en fase primera (aprendiz).

H: bueno en tal caso podemos irnos ya que necesito encontrarla m: a nosotros igual. Vamos les dijo a los demas 

Con los principes

Ellos estaban jugando a lanzarse una pelota cuando sintieron que 5 personas se acercaban hacia donde se encontraban 

N/A ESTABAN LEJOS DE LA CABAÑA ASI QUE TODAVIA SEGUIA EN SECRETO

Darien reconocio a cuatro de las personas y bunny solo conocio a una y luego ambos se miraron 

B: (esperpo que haruka no me llame por mi nombre)

D: ( esperoque no me llamen principe)

Las cinco personas se acercaron a los niños h

H: gatita por te encuentro. Y miro al niño y coloco cara de pocos amigos que haces conese niño tu tienes prohibido juntarte con...... en eso bunny la interrumpio ya haruka no te preocupes 

H: que no me preocupes nos tuviste por toda la hgalaxia buscandote y pa peor te encuentro con un niño

B: ya calmate que a ti nunca te ha gustado verme con niños del sexo opuesto 

D: la conoces bunny 

B: si y se acerca a haruka 

H: bunny!!!!!!!!!!!!

B: sip solo el juego 

H: no muy convencida le dio un si con su cabeza

D: y quien es ella??????'

B: es como mi hermana mayor ella me crio junto con otras tres guerreras mas 

D: ahhhhhhhhhh

N: donde se habia metido majes............y lo interrumpio darien estaba por aquí y por alla jajajajajaja

B: los conoces???? darien

D: sip ellos son mis tios 

B: ah 

J: darien!!!!!!111

D: sip sigueme el juego

J: esta bien 

Darien y serena se acercan se esta se despide de el y el le pregunta que cuando se van a volver a ver ella le dice que a las 10 de la noche en la cabaña darien le dice que la va a estar esperando.

H: gatita es hora de irnos!!! Esto lo dijo con un tono bastante enojado

B: esta bien vamos y se acerca a haruka y juntas desaparecen 

J: y asi que tienes novia nueva jajajaja

Endy: jajajaja yo jamas he tenido novia y ademas solo es una amiga 

M: ah pero eso de tener novia si es cierto o no recuerdas a la joven de cabellos rojos jajajaja

Endy: a beril!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estas loco ella es una maniatica esta loca y cuando viene no me deja solo no no no!!!!!!!11

Z:jajajajaj por lo menos esta niña me parecio mas tierna y bonita para ti 

E: ella solo es mi amiga y basta de preguntas nos vamos mejor a entrenar 

Los guardianes: que!!!!!!!!!!1 tu entrenando esto si que es un milagro

N: jajaja definitivamente esa niña lo va a cambiar 

Endy: VAMONOS ... QUE SUS HIJOS NO ESTAN ESPERANDO 

Esto lo dijo un poco enojado y asi se fueron al palacio

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO CUALQUIER COSA ME MANDAN UN MAIL Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS Y TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO PERO DONDE TRABAJO ME HA COSTADO UN POCO ESCRIBIR Y QUE ME SALGAN LAS IDEAS PEROHOY YA ME DESBLOQUIE 

Y GRACIAS TODOS LO QUE ME MANDARON REVIEW 

CUIDENSE MUCHO 

BESOS 

MARINA


	6. la pareja de diablillos o angelitos?

En la luna 

H: como que bunny????? Gatita 

S: tuve que inventar ese nombre o querias que le dijera que me llamaba serena y que soy la heredera del reino de la luna.???????

H: bueno tienes razon ahora vamos con las demas que deben estar proecupadisimas --toma a serena en brazos—

Entraron al jardin del palacio donde habian quedado de acuerdo de juntarse, michiru al ver a haruka que venia con su pequeña princesa se abalanzo sobre esta tomandola en brazos y le dijo: pequeña donde te habias metido??? Nos tenias preocupadas!!!!! estas bien???? no te paso nada??? 

S: michi no seas exagerada estoy bien 

H: segura????

S: si, no se preocupen estoy bien -en ese instante vio a setsuna –

S: setsuna estas aquí!!!!! Wuaaaaa wuaaaaa me dejaste y te fuiste sin avisarme por que???? Que mala eres!!!!! 

Set: mi pequeña – se acerca- no fue mi intencion me disculpas?? –mirandola con cara de lo siento- 

S: esta bien -y la abraza- te quiero mucho set.

Set: yo igual mi niña y no me volvere a ir sin avisarte.

S: ok -luego se acerca a hotaru y le dice te quiero mucho 

Hot: yo igual hermanita. Pero no vuelvas a preocuparme asi 

S: si no lo volvere a hacer ( cuando uds me vean pero sin su supervision jijiji ahi si que me teletransporare)

Luego se acerca a michi y haruka - a uds tambien las quiero – y espero que no las separen nunca de mi 

M: nosotras tambien esperamos eso 

H: si de eso no dudes estaremos contigo siempre 

Michiru: y al final donde fuiste a llegar????

S: llegue a la tierra –dijo muy calmadamente-

Set: -palida- a la tierra!!!!! 

B: -con cara de alegria- si por que?

Set : -por dios espero que no sea lo que predijeron los dioses- pero supongo que no conociste a nadie 

S: te equivocas ,si conoci a alguien 

Set: a quien????

H: conocio a un simple guerrero 

Set: ah –no creo que un guerrero ponga en peligro a la luna- lo unico que espero es que no vuelvas a ese planeta entendido!!!

S: por que????

Set: por tu bien!!!

S: pero todo tiene un porque y tu solo me dices por mi bien, todos deciden mi vida y por que solo por ser la heredera o sino ni en cuenta me tomaria la gente.

Set: como puedes decir eso no te das cuenta que todos te quieren por tu forma de ser, por tu sonrisa, tus travesuras, no por que seas hija de la reina serenety y aunque no lo fueras te amariamos igual y por eso te protegemos ya que si vas a ese planeta te podria pasar algo –al decir lo ultimo su voz se entrecorto- se acerca a la pequeña - espero comprendas 

S: esta bien si es tan importante para ti no lo hare -al decir esto coloco su mano detrás y cruzo los dedo - ( lo siento setsuna y chicas pero ese planeta es bastante hermoso como para que no lo visite y menos ahora que tengo un amigo alli )

M: setsuna esta peor que tu haruka , ella no quiere que se acerque a un planeta completo jajajaja

H: jajajaja –risa sarcastica- como digas 

S: si esta peor tu haru tu no dejas que se me acerquen chicos pero setsu jajaja un planeta completo

Set: jajajaja solo espero que hagas caso 

S: si jajajaja 

Todas se colocaron a reir 

Serena: chicas voy a la pista de hielo para practicar antes de que lady luna me llame para sus ENTRETENIDAS CLASES DE HISTORIA nos vemos y se fue dejando a sus cuatro guardianas con una sonrisa al oir la manera en que serena hablaba de sus clases en lo cual tres de estas miraron a setsuna con una gran interrogante en la cabeza -pronto las cuatro se quedaron en silencio cuando haruka rompio el silencio

H: que te sucede setsuna tu nunca te colocas a si y menos con la gatita nunca le prohibes nada siempre la consientes incluso mas que nosotras?

Hot: setsuna es sobre la profesia?? Que estas asi

Set: -se coloco un poco nerviosa- si es que ella nunca deveria a ver llegado a ese planeta.

M: pero de que hablan uds. dos???

Hot: lo que sucede es que la princesa del planeta marte estaba leyendo el fuego y me dijo de la llegada de la epoca del cambio, ella cambiara de a poco.

Set: si y según la profesia si la reencarnacion de la diosa selene se enamora de un terrestre en este caso ella no debe acercarse al principe de ese planeta ya que el imperio de la luz caera por la venganza, y por lo que se serena es la reencarnacion de la diosa incluso va a ser mas fuerte que su madre ella estara protegida por los dioses pero según la profesia ella y su amado moriran si es que se conocen.

M: -con las manos sobre su boca – entonces ella no conocera el amor???? Pobre de mi niñita 

Set: si lo conocera solo que no debe ver a ese principe hasta que ella este comprometida ya que ella no sera capaz de desaser su compromiso por respeto a su madre, por eso debmos vigilarla bien

H: que destino mas feo tendra la gatita, solo espero que ella haga caso, no la quiero ver muerta 

Hot: por eso debemos tratar de vigilarla lo mas que podamos ya conociendola ella no va a hacer caso a lo que le digamos es bastante llevada a su idea.

Set: si por eso es mejor tener cuidado

H: si eso haremos 

M: si no turnaremos 

Todas: si!!!

Luego de colocarse de acuerdo cada una se fue por su lado 

--- Mientras en la tierra---

M: majestad hoy comenzara sus entrenamientos con nuestros hijos, los cuales seran sus futuros guardianes.

E: que!!!!! Tan pronto!!!

Z: si, debido a su comportamiento es lo mejor 

E: pero…

J: nada de peros 

N: ademas tendras que portarte bien, ya que si no tu padre se enterara de lo sucedido y de tu amiguita

E: que!!!! A ella no la metan ( si mi papa se entera me mata), esta bien uds. ganan chantajistas.

M: bueno entremos nos estan esperando

En ese momento endy miro a cuatro niños de su misma edad, uno era rubio, otro cabello plateado, otros dos de cabello café solo que uno lo tenia mas claro que el otro, estos al ver al principe le hicieron una reverencia.

E: no sean tan formales recuerden que nos estamos criando como 

--en ese instante la mirada de endy recorrio toda la sala—

****N/A DE AHORA EN ADELANTE**** 

MALACHITE HIJO = MJR

JEDITE HIJO = JJR

ZIOCITE HIJO =ZJR

NEFLITE HIJO = NJR

****YA QUE LO NOMBRES SON MUY LARGOS****

Mjr: su primo no esta majestad!!!!

Endy: y donde esta????

Njr: en la luna por asuntos de estado 

Endy: que!! Andrew en la luna 

Zjr: fue con su tio 

Endy: ah pucha justo ahora se va 

Jjr: aunque tiene visita 

Endy: si – con una gran sonrisa- quien???

Mjr: su amigo ese que siempre viene, con el que pasa haciendo travesuras

Endy: que!! Erick esta aquí y por que no me lo dijiste antes!!!

Zjr: por que acaba de llegar esta en la sala de esgrima, aunque supimos que solo va a estar por el dia, ya que vino con su padre por asuntos de estado 

Endy: ah, entonces no perdams mas tiempo y vamos donde erick.

Los cuatro pequeños guardianes: como ordene majestad!!

Endy: -fruncio el ceño- con uds. no hay caso al escuchar esto se colocaron a reir todos, comenzaron a caminar rumbo al salon de esgrima llegaron al salon de esgrima cuando entraron solo encontraron a un niño vestdo de blanco con una mascara por lo cual no se le veia la cara,

* este niño cuando miro a endy suspendio su entrenamiento y se dirigio a su amigo, al estar frente de endy se saco la mascara y se pudo ver a un joven de cabellos rubios y corto, unos ojos azules y de piel blanca 

erik: endimion amigo tanto tiempo como has estado??

Endy: bien, pero tu has estado bastante perdido 

Erick: si lo se,pero mi entrenamiento ha sido bastante fuerte y me ha mantenido ocupado, aunque no hubiera servido de nada que viniera ya que me llego el rumor que estabas castigado, por colocarte a pelear con uno de los tres hermanos del planeta que queda a otro extremo de la galaxia.

Endy: si fue por culpa de ese tal seiya

Erick: y no te has escapado de nuevo????

Endy: sip aunque acaban de encontrarme pero despues te cuento cuando estemos solos o sino tu sabes los rumores vuelan 

Erick: que te perece si practicamos todos?? asi sera mas divertido!!!!

Endy: si vamos!!!!! 

Al rato cada uno de los niños estaba practicando en pareja, luego de unas horas los niños se cansaron de practicar y endy con erick se separaron del grupo para ir a las afueras del castillo especificamente al patio de este.

Erick: ahora me vas a contar que secedio??? Tu padre no esta muy de buenas contigo, según lo que oi

Endy: lo que sucede es que tuvimos una pelea por que según el yo evado mis responsabilidades como principe y me tengo que cuidar por que me pueden atacar y como soy el unico heredero al reino me coloca demasiada proteccion y tu bien sabes que me carga que me vigilen y me hagan las cosas yo soy mas independiente.

Erick: Ah, con que eso era pero te vas a tener que acostumbrar ya que tu no puedes cambiar tu destino, pero tomalo por el lado bueno asi podras ayudar a mucha gente.

Endy: en eso tienes razon, pero cambiemos de tema 

Erick: y de que quieres hablar???

Endy: bueno, ayer me escape del castillo

Erick: tipico de ti siempre que tienes problemas haces lo mismo, mi querido amigo

Endy: callate que todavia no termino, bueno como te decia: me quede en la cabaña secreta donde nos escapamos, me levante temprano para nadar en el lago y cuando me estaba bañando cayo una niña del cielo, era bastante divertida y se hizo mi amiga y hoy nos vamos a juntar en la noche.

Erick: asi que llego del cielo, eso es raro no sera de luna??

Endy: de la luna??? No lo dudo recuerda que no tenemos tratados con ellos y les esta prohibido venir.

Erick: eso es verdad pero la unica explicacion es esa ya que nadie llega del cielo.

Endy: tienes razon, y ademas cuando le preguntaba de donde era evadia el tema, y ademas ella no sabia quien era yo, eso es extraño ya que todo el mundo me conoce

Erick: yo creo que debes tener cuidado!!

Endy: lo dudo, una niña pequeña no puede hacerme daño jajajajaja pero , quieres venir???? Y asi sales de duda y asi te daras cuenta que es indefensa y que agradara es bastante divertida.

Erick: me encantaria pero no puedo debo volver a mis labores ya que tengo el deber de proteger a mi pueblo recuerda que soy el guerrero de la galaxia andromeda. Y como futuro rey debo protegerla 

Endy: si tienes razon, entonces para otra vez sera

Erick: si para la proxima.

Bueno despues de conver sar un buen rato ( casi toda la tarde ) ya comenzaba a oscurecerse y endy con erick se fueron al palacio, el primero se fue a cambiar ropa para poder ir a encontrarse con su amiga y erick se fue con su padre a su planeta.

Mientras todo esto ocurria, en la luna :

Serena ya habia terminado hace bastante rato sus clases, las cuales no fueron muy gratas debido a que serena se habia quedado dormida en la mitad de la clase, por lo cual recibio un regaño bastante severo por parte de Lady Luna, la cual la castigo sin salir de su habitacion, asi que el resto de la tarde se la paso durmiendo en su habitacion, luego cuando ya habia oscurecido se cambio de ropa y se coloco su ropa de practica ( tenida deportiva de color blanco) y la insignia de la luna en un costado. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora se apuro mas ya que estaba atrasada. Asi que en su cama dejo una almohada y la tapo con su frazada y el cobertor para que todos creyeran que estaba durmiendo y lo dejo tan bien armado que se parecia alla cuando dormia hasta le coloco una peluca igual a su cabello para hacerla mas creible, luego pidio ayuda alos dioses para teletransportarse a la tierra y que ninguna de sus guardianas se diera cuenta de su ausencia.

En la tierra endimion ya estaba en la cabaña esperando a su amiga eunque estaba procupado ya que se habia tardado demasiado en llegar (N/A hasta cuando era chica serena llegaba tarde a sus citas)

En ese instante darien quedo fijamente mirando una luz que aparecia enfrente de el era de un color plateado y emanaba una paz, unos segundos despues esta luz comienza a tomar forma y darien se da cuenta que era su amiga bunny la que habia aparecido.

B:siento, la demora pero tuve unos inconvenientes para salir.

Darien estaba todavía callado por la aparicion que realizo bunny

B: darien!!!! Darien!!!! Esdtas bien que te sucede???

D: lo siento, es que me quede impactado en la forma en que llegaste, eres de la luna verdad???

B: eh. …… pues guardarias un secreto??  
D: si.

B: si soy de la Luna pero recuerda no decirselo a nadie

D: esta bien, por lo menos ya se porque te comportabas de es manera.

B: -con una sonrisa le dice- si es que cuesta adaptarse a este planeta y sus costumbres deben ser distinta a las mias ya que en la luna las mujeres son guerreras y aca lo hombres lo son.

D: si en eso tienes razon. Pero una pregunta antes de seguir

B: si dime??

D: como fue que llegaste a este planeta???

B: es que estaba entrenando y me enseñaron una tecnica nueva y sin querer llegue aca y cai encima de ti jijijijiji

D:si eso lo se pero no crees que eres un poco chica para haber comenzado tu entrenamiento??

B: si pero es que insisti tanto que no les quedo otra opcion jijijiji 

D: por lo que veo eres bastante consentida

B: si un poco pero tu no te quedas atrás eres un poco travieso o no???

D: como lo sabes?

B: yo puedo leer como son las personas mirandolas a los ojos 

D: ah, eres bastante especial

B: y tu tambien jajajaja bueno ahora dejemos de platicar y vamos a entrenar recuerda que hiciste una promesa 

D: si lo se, y tu tambien me tienes que enseñar despues de mis clases recuerdalo

B: si de eso no te preocupes 

Y asi se colocaron a practicar darien le estaba enseñando a bunny a ocupar la espada al principio a esta le costo bastante acostumbrarse al peso de esta pero despues de un rato ya lo habia dominado y comenzo a enseñarle como se pelea con la espada, bunny despues de un rato decidio que eso era todo por el momento ya que se habia cansado y ahora le tocaba el turno a ella enseñarle a utilizar su poder interior y asi comenzo.

Lo primero que le enseño fue a concentrarse para utilizar su cristal protector ( su semilla estelar recuerden que ese es su cristal) al principio le costaba bastante, se cansaba mucho utilizando su poder pero al cabo de unas horas ya le fue mas facil dominarlo por lo que decidieron descanzar un rato 

D: eres bastante rapida para aprender 

B: tu tampoco te quedas atrás

D: gracias

B: ok, pero ahora que hacemos estoy aburrida.

D: no se que tal si hacemos travesuras y asi no nos aburrimos 

B: si, pero a quien, a estas horas no hay nadie en estos lugar es por lo que he podido observar.

D: no te preocupes en un rato va a pasar una guardia del castillo y despues de este pasara unos jinetes que vienen a dejar un aviso importante al rey 

B: y como sabes todo eso?

D: bueno este yo…. Recuerda que soy un guerrero del castillo y escuche a los guardias hablar de eso

B: ah…. Bueno mejor sera que pensemos en que les vamos a hacer 

D: no se 

B: ya se. Lo primero sera….. y comienza a decirle—luego le haremos lo siguiente a los que vienen.

D: jajajaja sera bastante divertido parece que eres experta en hacer travesuras 

B: bueno he hecho bastantes jajajajaja

Bueno al rato los dos niños le hicieron un hoyo y lo taparon con hojas secas y un poco mas alla colocaron una cuerda amarrada de un extremo de cada arbol y se escondieron para que no los pillaran luego de un rato se siente a una persona que se dirigia hacia el castillo cuando de repente 

Voz: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

D y B: jajajajaja ya cayo al hoyo jajajaja ahora a esperar al proximo.

Mas tarde se seguian sintiendo los gritos del pobre soldado cuando se escucharon unos caballos D y B cayaron sus risas y esperaron a sus siguientes victimas, hubo un momento de silencio cuando se siente un ruido bastante grande, eran como cinco jinetes que se cayeron junto a sus caballos 

D y B: jajajaja otros mas jajajaja 

D: eres bastante buena jajajaja

B: gracias pero no lo habria podido hacer sin ti jajajajajajaja eres un buen complice jajajajaja

D: de nada .

Cerca de ellos se sienten pasos ….. 

Voz: por aca se sienten unas risas chicos 

Voz2: buscalas y atrapan a quien se atrevio a hacernos eso lo pagara muy caro

Voz:3 en cuanto agarre al que fue obra de esto lo mato.

Voz4: MALDICION quien habra sido obra de esto!!!!!!

En ese instante cuando cada vez estaban mas cerca de pillar a los dos niños (los cuales estaban palidos ya que pensaron que los iban a descubrir) cuando…….. uno de los jinetes sintio que alguien gritaba y se dirigio hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos y se dio cuenta que era un guardia.

Voz: chicos aca se encuentra un guardia apurense y ayudenme a sacarlo que esta en un hoyo 

Voz2: quien abra sido el causante de esto, solo espero que no sea algun enemigo? 

En ese momento los dos pequeños despues del susto se retiraron a la cabaña para recuperarse de lo sucedido, mientras los jinetes ayudaron al guardia y se dirigieron al castillo.

Con darien y bunny:

B: jajajaja que divertido

D: si jajajaja aunque el susto me lleve no me lo va a quitar nadie por poco nos pillan jajajajajaja 

B: si por poco jajajaja …… bueno ya es hora de irme

D: ok, pero mañana a la misma hora de hoy, te perece? Cabeza de chorlito

B: no me digas a si, creido jajajaja –y le saca la lengua-

D: jajajaja es que me gusta ese apodo para ti jajajajaja 

B: que gracioso, bueno me retiro mañana nos vemos a la misma hora 

D: ok, 

Bunny se levanta del lado de darien y comienza a concentrarse para teletransportarse, comienza a rodearla una luz plateada y desaparece

Luego endy se dirige al castillo y se va a su habitacion para acostarse cuando se dirigio al castillo no le costo mucho entrar, ya que los guardias estaban en la sala del trono con los guardianes del rey contandole lo sucedido y endy entro sin ningun problema a su habitacion. Lo que no fue lo mismo con serena ella llego al patio de la luna y cuando se disponia a entrar a su habitacion sintio que alguien se dirigia hacia donde ella estaba, a lo cual serena se escondio detrás de una estatua y solo se le ocurrio ocupar uno de sus poderes y dijo – viento de luna y la persona que se encontraba en el pasillo castillo quedo envuelta en un fuerte viento y serena logro escabullirse a su habitacion el viento fue tan fuerte que boto la estatua que habian regalado los reyes del planeta mercurio a la reina Serenety en su cumpleaños, mientras serena entraba a su habitacion y se tuvo que esconder en su closet ya que cuando estaba a punto de acostarse sintio que la misma persona del pasillo, solo que esta vez estaba acompañada entraba a su alcoba.

Voz: perece que la princesa no desperto.

Voz2: si tienes razon Artemis.

Artemis: mirala luna duerme toda tapada.

Serena –OJALA QUE A ESTOS DOS NO SE LES OCURRA DESTAPAR LA CAMA O SINO AHÍ SI QUE ME METO EN PROBLEMAS- YA QUE ARTEMIS Y LUNA SE LO VAN A IR A DECIR CORRIENDO A MI MADRE.

Luna: si dejala descanzar no la molestemos a lo mejor tiene frio.

Artemis: y desde cuando tan compasiva con ella

Luna: siempre la he querido pero ella es bastante traviesa y uno tiene que colocar mano dura o sino no le haria caso a nadie.

Artemis: aunque pareciera que no la quieres, siempre la REGAÑAS.

Luna: si la quiero, pero es demasiado malcriada, sus sailor la complacen en todo, y asi nunca lograra ser una gran soberana como su madre.

Artemis: eso lo dices por que ella siempre te hizo caso cuando era niña, en cambio esta pequeña diablilla no, y siempre que hace de las suyas tu sales afectada jjajajajaja

Luna: jajajaja que gracioso a ti nunca te ha hecho alguna de sus travesuras.

Artemis: a con que no recuerda cuando yo estaba conversando con las doncellas del planeta neptuno.

Luna: que paso, que te hizo, yo no recuerdo que te haya hecho algo

Artemis: me auyento a esas hermosas damicelas 

Luna: tu no cambias te le declaras a todas las chicas que ves 

Artemis: tu sabes que si me aceptas te sere fiel hasta en la otra vida 

Serena- asi que a artemis le gusta luna y por lo visto a ella tambien aquí tendre que intervenir jijiji si la princesa de la luna cupido jijiji 

Luna: si a mi y a cuantas mas?

Artemis: ya basta luna si sabes que me gustas tu –sonrojandose-

Luna:-roja como tomate- sera mejor irnos ya que la princesa puede despertar por tu culpa y no quiero escuchar sus llantos, tu sabes que cuando empieza no hay quien la pare .

Artemis: si tienes razon pero es muy linda nuestra futura reina, tiene un alma bondadosa y confiada no hay maldad en ella hace las cosas sin querer.

Luna: si lo se es por eso que tenemos que cuidarla y educarla lo mas extrictamente posible para que no se vaya a torcer y se vuelva malvada.recuerda que hay que enseñarle a ser mejor cada dia y tiene que aprender a comportarse como una señorita.

Artemis: no crees que algunas veces te vas a los extremos luna

Luna: callate, que yo no me meto en tu forma de enseñarle 

Artemis: esta bien pero no te enojes.

Serena-tengo sueño estos dos cuando dejaran de hablar de mi no se cansan con hacerme la vida imposible con sus clases y mas ensima la siguen, ya veran jijijiji ahora si que serena cupido se pondra en accion a luna le hace falta enamorarse para que deje de ser tan amargada jajajajaja-

Luna y Artemis salieron de la habitacion de serena y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones

Serena al fin logro salir del closet donde se encontraba 

Por fin se fueron ahora me podre acostar y se coloco su pijama el cual era de color rosado con orejas de conejito y tenia patitas y en su estomago tenia un bolsillito en forma de luna 

Al otro dia en la tierra 

Sala del trono los jinetes le estaban contando lo sucedido al rey

Rey: con que eso es lo que paso, tendremos que tener cuidado a lo mejor son ladrones.

Jinete: lo dudo majestad ya que o sino nos hubieran robado el las monedas de oro que teniamos.

Rey: comprendo no se preocupen los dejare en manos de malachite el se encargara de esto.

Jinete: gracias, y con su permiso –se retiro de la sala del trono –

Cuando el jinete iba saliendo entro endimion a ver a su padre pero endy al ver al jinete no pudo evitar sonreir al acordarse de lo sucedido el dia anterior.

-- Toc toc—

rey: adelante 

endy: permiso majestad, me mando a llamar?

Rey: si mi querido hijo, lo que sucede es que te voy a levantar el castigo 

Endy: en serio majestad!!!

Rey. Si pero, tendras que prometerme que no estas involucrado en el incidente de anoche –esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono bastante serio-

Endy:- un poco confuso, pero con intencion de no dejar escapar esta oportunidad de que le levantaran el castigo- no majestad no se de que me habla -esto lo dijo cruzando sus dedos –

Rey: eso espero ahora ve a entrenar antes de que me arrepienta

Endy: si majestad voy inmediatamente –al decir esto lo dijo con una sonrisa-

Rey: -extrañado por la actitud de su hijo le aparecio una gota en su cabeza ya que el nunca se habia puesto alegre cuando lo mandaban a entrenar –

Hijo por casualidad tienes fiebre???? –dijo con tono preocupado-

Endy: no por que???

Rey: por ese entusiasmo de ir a entrenar

Endy: jajajaj que gracioso padre –si supiera que mi entrenamiento sirve para enseñarle a bunny la guerrera de la luna se muere-

Rey: bueno te puedes retirar.

Endy. Como ordene –y se retiro de la sala.

Ya en el patio endimion se coloco a entrenar con sus amigos cuando una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos observaba al nuestro querido...........


	7. una muerte inesperada, un amor surge

Lamento la demora de este capitulo pero he tenido mucho trabajo pero lo prometido es deuda asi que aquí va el capitulo siete

Y gracias a todos los que me han dejado review ya que ellos me dan mas animo para seguir escribiendo..................cualquier duda no duden en escribirme o dejarme review

Besos y abrazos a todos.

CAPITULO ANTERIOR……

UNA NIÑA DE CABELLOS ROJOS ESTABA OCULTA OBSERVANDO AL PRINCIPE DE LA TIERRA

N/A: ** = pensamiento.

- - = accion que hace el personaje

Capitulo siete ...................una muerte no esperada, el amor surge

E: um jedite que te sucede estas un poco lento 

J: no hable mucho majestad que su lengua lo podria traicionar 

E: JAJAJA espera y veras 

Mientras ellos seguian entrenando la niña comenzaba a acercarse al principe 

M: Majestad perece que tiene una fans -dijo mirando a la niña que se acercaba a endy-

E: A que te refieres –luego dirije la mirada a la niña- **o no es beril este no va a ser un dia bueno**

J: um principe su novia vino a verlo jajajajaja

E: callate –luego se dirige a saludar a beril— buenos dias majestad

B: buenos dias para ud. Principe –dijo dandole una sonrisa—

E: y que le trae por aquí.

B: pues vine a saludarlo principe y queria saber si ud pasaria un rato conmigo..

E: um no creo tengo que entrenar….

Voz: claro que puedes hijo por hoy te doy permiso

E: --asombrado mira a su padre—pero….

Rey: nada de peros has lo que dije

E: esta bien –dijo de no muy buena gana—

Mientras los otros niños (los futuros guardianes miraban al pobre de endy …ellos sabian por rumores que querian casarlos cuando estuvieran en edad).

Endy y beril andaban por el jardin 

B: oh endy me encanta tu compañía ojala que cuando seamos adultos estemos juntos como ahora –le dijo mientras le tomaba el brazo….que tomaba!!!! se le colgaba—

E: **ojala pudiera decir lo mismo** pero dudo mucho que estaremos juntos somos de reinos distintos y no creo que nos veamos –dijo dandole una sonrisa—

B: pues entonces nos casamos y listo –dijo abrazandolo—

E: o no claro que no….creo que mejor me retiro tengo cosas que hacer—y antes de que beril dijera algo mas……. endy desaparecio 

B: ** algun dia seras mi esposo eso lo prometo antes estaras muerto a que con otra mujer seras mio principe de la tierra y sere la reina de este planeta eso lo juro **

Endy**ufffff de la que me salve ….ni muerto me caso con ella …..tiene un aura tan maligna rodeándola….mejor me desaparesco antes de que se de cuenta mi padre.

Malachite jr: me pregunto como le estara yendo a endy

Jed: mal es obvio no ves que no la soporta…..aparte es mas antipatica se cree mucho por que es reina no es nada humilde 

Z: en eso tienes razon no seria conveniente que se casaran te imaginas ella como reina de ilusion….adios a los hermosos sueños de la tierra

N: si en eso tienes razon, espero que encuentre a alguien especial y se case con esa persona que con ella.

M: si ella esta rodeada de maldad 

Luego siguieron entrenando

Endy se habia ido a la cabaña del bosque a descansar un rato ya que en la noche le tocaba entrenamiento con bunny ** me pregunto que estara haciendo ella en este momento**

En la luna 

Rs: hija cuantas veces te he dicho que te comportes 

S: pero mama si fue una bromita –le dijo dando una de sus mejores sonrisas—

Rs: pequeña no puedes ir por alli haciendole bromas a la gente solo por que esta aburrida 

S: pero mama tu sabes que paso la mayoria del tiempo sola y no tengo amigos aparte de las chica pero ellas no son de mi edad

Rs: si lo se por eso pense en una solucion 

S: cual??? A ya se me vas a dejar con luna por el resto de mi vida como castigo

Rs: serenidad no hables asi de luna 

S: lo siento madre

Rs: como iba deiciendo ya tengo la solucion para que no este sola 

S: si cual es la de traerme otra mascota para que me acompañe ….pues le recordare madre que ya esta lleno de mascotas la habitacion de animales extraños 

Rs: serenidad no me interrumpas y no no es una mascota ya que desde lo que le paso a tu ultima mascota he decidido no darte ninguna mas 

S: pero si lo unico que hice fue llenarle de helado ya que se veia linda con su pelaje parado –le dijo con una gran sonrisa—

Rs: no ya basta y no me vuelvas a interrumpir ….como iba diciendo he decidido adelantar el entrenamiento de las scout 

S: que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pero mama yo no quiero entrenar estoy harta de estar entrenando y es absurdo no creo que nadie nos vaya a atacar somos el reino mas poderoso de la galaxia 

Rs: si pero no por eso nos vamos a descuidar…y no se habla mas del asunto estoy segura de que te llevaras bien con las princesas de los otros reinos ya que ellas tienen tu edad 

S: ummm –dijo no muy convencida- me puedo retirar 

Rs: si pero ya lo sabes dentro de dos meses llegan las princesas lo unico que espero es que aprendas a comportarte para entonces 

S: si … con su permiso majestad

Y serena se retiro a su habitacion 

Rs: o luna que hare con ella es demasiado rebelde, tengo miedo que ella no sepa como llevar el control de este reino ni del cristal de plata 

L: majestad la princesa sera lo que dice pero en el fondo ella sabe que ud tiene razon pero ella lo hace para llamar su atencion

Rs: mi atencion???

L: si, ella se siente menos importante por que ud. Pasa en reuniones y no le ha colocado mucha atencion ultimamente 

Rs: y que puedo hacer?? Tu sabes luna que mi deber es mantener la paz entre los reinos y gobernarlos de la mejor manera

L: lo se majestad pero un poco de su tiempo no destruira el imperio 

Rs: tienes razon creo que pasare mas tiempo con ella estos dias 

L: asi se habla majestad, la princesa se sentira feliz por su atencion 

Rs: gracias querida luna!! 

En la habitacion de serena 

S: ** pucha mi mama siempre tratando de colocar a gente para que no me sienta sola, pero el a no entiende que yo la necesito a ella….

Toc toc

S: adelante 

Ha: gatita por fin te encuentro 

S: haru!!!!!!- y se le lanza a los brazos—

H: que pasa mi gatita 

S: mi madre adelanto los entrenamientos

H: ah ya veo pero que es lo que te preocupa

S: que ella siempre busca un sustituto que pase tiempo conmigo en vez de ella pasarlo 

H: pero mi gatita, ella tiene obligaciones que debe atender las cuales tu tambien cuando seas grande lo haras 

S: pero yo no quiero yo quiero ser una niña comun y corriente 

H: pero tu naciste previlegiada y eso esta lleno de obligaciones para tu futuro 

S: pero tu tambien eres princesa y no has pasado por lo que yo 

H: no creas eso pequeña yo al igual que tu tambien no tuve mucha atencion de mis padres, pero siempre tuve a las chicas conmigo y tu nos tienes a nosotras …..asi que ahora arriba esos animos 

S: si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – y la abraza ---

Asi paso el dia mientras la rs preparaba todo para pasar con su hija unos dias, en la tierra endy estaba escapandose de su padre y esperando la noche para sus entrenamientos prohibidos 

Con beril…..bueno sus padres estaban en negociacion de contrato de matrimonio entre endy y beril pero el rey de la tierra no estaba muy convencido de esa decisión por lo que le dijo que en el tiempo lo verian 

Endy mientras estaba dormido en la cabaña pero ya era de noche ….cuando alguien le tira un vaso de agua

E: ahgggg quien se atrevio a hacerme eso 

B: yo jajajaja nunca despertabas jajajaja asi jajajaja que jajajaajaja te jajaja moje jajaja

D: jajaja muy graciosa ya veras lo que e sucedera –y se le acerca a hacerle cosquillas—

B: jajajaja basta jajajaja nunca mas jajaja lo prometo jajajaja

D: esta bien –y la suelta—

B: bueno y ahora nos vamos a entrenar 

D: si pero para despues tengo otra idea de lo que vamos a hacer 

B: ese sonido me gusta ….bromas ….si me encantan 

D: bien esta decidido despues del entrenamiento comenzamos con lo que te explicare 

B: ok

Y asi comienzan otro dia de entrenamiento ….serena ya habia aprendido a usar su espada y endy ya dominaba bastante mas la magia 

D: uf estoy agotado creo que sera mejor comenzar con lo planeado ya que despues sera muy tarde y te tendras que ir 

B: pero a donde vamos 

D: al palacio alli se encuentran bastantes guardias y podremos hacer eso ya que estamos cerca de la hora en que van a cenar 

B: ok vamos 

Ambos niños se dirigian a palacio y entraron a la cocina una vez alli ambos estaban moviendo unas cosas y echandoles una especias a otras 

D: esta listo ahora a esperar …ven escondamonos por aca 

B: ok 

Y asi se escondieron mirando si venian los guardias 

En un rato posterior entraron unos guardias a la cocina y se sirvieron algo de comer cuando 

Guardia: argggggggggggggggggggg --echando fuego por la boca----

Guardia2: esto tiene aji quien habra sido el gracioso 

Guardia: no me resulta gracioso a penas encuentre al culpable me las pagara y cuando estaban saliendo de la cocina un cubo de agua helada cae encima de los guardias (estaba en la puerta ----¿quién habra sido tan malo para hacer eso?)

Guardia: voy a avisar al rey 

Guardia2: si ve , esta pasando lo mismo que ocurrio a los jinetes 

Guardia: si es bastante raro 

Y asi cada Guardia se fue a por su lado todo mojado 

En ese instante los dos pequeños salen de su escondite muertos de la risa

D: jajajaja viste eso jajajja

B: si jajajaja fue divertido creo que lo utilizare en mi casa jajajaja

D: jajaja ahora si que estoy pasandola de lujo jajajaja

B: jajajaja creo jajajaja que jajajaja ya jajaja es jajajaj hora jaja de jaja irme 

D: ok… jajaja te voy a jajaja dejar al jardin jajaja

Y asi endy acompaño a serena al jardin para que se teletransportara, y luego se retiro a su habitacion a dormir para que nadie sospechara de el por lo ocurrido anteriormente 

Rey: asi que de nuevo el o los bromistas haciendo de las suyas esto me huele mal, ***no sera que mi hijo anda haciendo de las suyas para desquitarse de mi***

Guardia: si mejestad eso es lo que ha ocurrido 

R: te puedes retirar ……**es extraño mis generales no han encontrado a nadie extraño en los alrededores……

Bueno a si pasaron dos meses desde que el dúo dinámico hizo de las suyas. a los guardias le jugaban bromas bastante pesadas como cambiarles sus comidas y darles ají en esas o demasiada sal, mojarlos, colgarlos de los arboles cuando estos hacían su ronda habitual, o que cayeran en sus trampas………..hoyos en el suelo, cuerdas o cuando estos estaban descuidados y le amarraban los zapatos. Esto tenia muy preocupado al rey ya que temia que podria tratarse de algun enemigo, pero no pasaba a mayores siempre hacian bromas de niños por lo que en el palacio les llamaban **d&b** ya que estos dejaban una marca cerca del lugar de sus travesura 

Serena esta noche realizaria su ultima visita a la tierra ya que al otro dia comenzaria con sus entrenamientos y llegarian las princesas de los otros planetas por lo que ya no podria visitar a su amigo.

S: **hoy sera el ultimo dia que vere a darien….el ha sido mi mejor amigo estos meses espero que no me olvide ***

Ho: princesa que le sucede que esta tan pensativa 

S: nada solo pensaba en mañana me pregunto como seran esas princesas, si les caere bien

Ho: no se preocupe les caera bien, ud. Es muy especial 

S: oh gracias—le dio mientras la abrazaba—

Ya de noche serena habia llegado a la tierra 

S: parece que no ha llegado….

D: quien no ha llegado bunny

B: ahhhhhh me asustaste 

D: jajaja si lo se, esa era la idea

B: gracioso 

D: y que vamos a hacer hoy 

B: nada solo venia a despedirme

D: QUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

B: si, hoy es el ultimo dia que podre visitarte

D: por que??? *--dijo con tono triste—

B: mañana comienzo con mi entrenamiento junto a las demas chicas y no podre venir 

D: pero cuando lo termines!!!!!

B: dentro de 9 años mas!!!

D: que!!!!!!!!!! 9 años 

B: si , cuando cumpla 16 años recien terminara el entrenamiento 

D: ah ya veo 

B: si, lo siento amigo tu sabes que te quiero mucho, pero tengo que cumplir con mi destino

D: te comprendo yo tambien tengo que cumplir con el ***y no te imaginas cual sera***

B: bueno sera mejor que me vaya –le dijo mientras salia de la casa—

D: espera –le dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano—

B: si dime ---le dijo con una voz bastante triste y con unas lagrimas luchando por salir—

D: bueno lo que queria decirte es que cuando cumplas 16 nos volvamos a juntar 

B: como???

D: si de aquí a 9 años mas en esta misma fecha y hora nos juntaremos aquí y volveremos a ser el duo dinamico y nadie nos separara amiga mia 

B: si!!!!!!!! Me encanta la idea….pero no te olvidaras 

D: pues no lo dudo y por si acaso…….toma aca tengo dos papeles y escribiremos la fecha, año, la hora y el lugar donde nos juntaremos y lo guardaremos en una parte donde lo podamos ver para recordar nuestra promesa………..te parece 

B: si me encanta la idea!!!!!! –le dijo con una gran sonrisa-

Y asi ambos niños escribieron en los papeles la promesa de juntarse en 9 años mas para recuperar su amistad

B: ya me voy y nos vemos en 9 años darien

D: si y cuidate mucho y no te olvides de nuestra promesa –y le da un abrazo de despedida 

Luego serena se concentra y una luz plateada la rodea y desparece

D: bien si bunny comienza a entrenar de lleno, yo hare lo mismo para ser el mejor guerrero de la tierra y asi poder darle una sorpresa a mi querida amiga 

Y asi ellos realizaron una promesa de volverse a reunir

Serena ** bien ahora a dormir y tratare de ser la mejor guerrera para asi darle una buena noticia a mi amigo cuando nos juntemos ***

Asi paso una noche mas en la vida de los dos principes 

L: majestad despierte las futuras sailor ya llegaron y ud. Esta atrasada 

S: cinco minutos mas por favor 

L: serenidad levantese en este instante 

S: ah ..que….. que….. pasa lady luna 

L: lo que sucede que esta atrasada las sailor ya llegaron y ud es la unica que falta que se presente

S: que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por que no me despertaste antes 

L: lo hice majestad **que cruz esta niña no creo que cambie**

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo serena estaba vestida y peinada con el peinado real y salia de su habitacion corriendo para llegar a la sala del trono cuando…… plassssss

Choca con alguien 

S: lo siento no fue mi intencion –dijo disculpandose-

Joven: no se preocupe 

Serena al mirarlo se fijo que era un niño de pelo rubio y bastante apuesto era solo unos años mayor que ella 

S: hola me llamo serena y tu

Joven: ah tu eres la princesa de la luna …..

S: si y tu eres……..

Joven: oh…..lo siento…. yo soy el principe antony un gusto en conocerla 

S: el gusto es mio……….oh… lo siento me retiro que estoy atrasada………espero volver a verle y desaparecio dejando a un principe bastante confundido 

Sala del trono

Rs: un gusto tenerlas aquí mis queridas princesas espero que sea de su agrado pasar estos años junto a nosotras para mi es un honor tenerlas como scout y futuras guardianas de mi hija……y hablando de mi hija …..artemis donde esta ella 

Ar: lady luna fue a buscarla…no debe de tardar en venir 

Rs: ah gracias..

Toc toc

Rs: adelante 

S: buenos dias madre disculpe el atraso 

Rs: esta bien acercate para que te presente a tus guardianas 

S: si –y se acerca a su madre—

Rs: bueno chicas ella es mi hija serenidad 

Chicas: un gusto majestad –dijeron mientras hacian una reverencia—

S: igual 

Rs: bueno hija la niña de cabellos azules es la princesa amy de mercurio ella se caracteriza por su inteligencia , la otra niña de cabello negro que esta al lado de amy es la princesa ray de marte se caracteriza por utilizar los el fuego como consejero y ademas de la magia , luego enfrente tuyo la niña de cabello castaño se llama lita es la princes de jupiter ella se caracteriza por su fuerza y por ultimo la jovencita rubio y lider del grupo de las inners es mina la princesa de venus ella se caracteriza por su belleza y elegancia 

S: un gusto de conocerlas chicas espero seamos amigas

Mina: el gusto es de nosotros princesa 

Rs: hija podrias llevarlas a conocer los alrededores y luego irse a entrenar ya que la primera clase que les tocara es historia con lady luna

S: que HISTORIA y con LADY LUNA!!!

Rs: si y ahora te puedes ir con las chicas….bien niñas espero disfruten la estadia …ah y antes de que se me olvide tendran una vez al año vacaciones para ir a ver a sus padres –y al decir esto ultimo se retiro.. 

S: bien chicas si gustan me dicen serena ..a mi no me gustan los formalismos 

M: pero eso no debemos hacerlo su madre que pensaria

S: no se preocupen si quieren me tratan de manera formal cuando estemos delante de otras personas pero cuando estemos solas diganme serena

L: si a mi me parece bien

A: por mi no hay problema

R: yo tampoco 

S: bien entonces en eso quedamos ahora vamos a clases con luna

M: ok, pero antes me dirias por que hace un rato estabas tan desilucionada por esta clase 

S: eso ya lo veras

Y se fueron a un salon donde las esperaba luna

L: buenos dias princesa yo soy lady luna y sere su profesora de historia, aunque a alguien no le guste 

S: si lo dice por mi ya sabe mi respuesta y se sienta 

Y asi pasaron un buen rato estudiando la historia del milenio de plata.

S: oh por fin termino esta clase

M: si tenias razon con odiarla

A: a mi me parecio bastante interesante

L: si es interesante pero lady luna es bastante extricta 

R: si pero es parte del entrenamiento y no podemos hacer nada

Despues de pasar por las demas clases de las otras sailor les toco entrenamiento magico el cual serena no lo hizo ya que las outer dijeron que no era necesario –serena ya sabia todas las tecnicas de todas las scout …tanto de las inners…como de las outers—

Asi que se dedico a observar desde un arbol a las demas entrenando.

Ya en la tarde la reina mando con el consejero artemis a llamar a serena 

Ar: princesa su madre la manda a llamar

S: si vamos --y se alejo de las scout las cuales miraron extrañadas ya que la reina nunca interrumpia las clases de su hija a no ser por algo demasiado importante

Sala del trono

S: madre me mando a llamar 

Rs: si mira te presento al rey Arthur y a su hijo antony

S: buenas tardes, es un placer conocerlos –y en ese momento se dio cuenta que conocia a ese niño—tu eres con quien yo choque en la mañana

An: si es un placer volver a verla majestad

S: igual 

Rs: se conocian 

S: si tuvimos un pequeño accidente

Rey arthur: mejor asi que se conoscan no crees serenety

Rs: si tienes razon……hija te presento a tu prometido 

S: que!!!! 

Rs: bueno el sera tu prometido y se casaran cuando cumplas la edad adecuada para que se casen por lo tanto el permanecera un tiempo con nosotros para que se conoscan.

S: ah…….** a no ahora ni siquiera me puedo enamorar libremente**

An: espero no le moleste

S: n o ….te ….preocupes **no puedo creer que me haya comprometido**

Rs: bueno sera mejor que lo lleves a conocer el palacio y conversen para que se conoscan 

S: si madre –y se retira con antony

An: lo siento espero que no me odies por ser tu prometido

S: no te preocupes, no pense que me comprometerian pense que iba a encontrar a alguien especial 

An: te comprendo espero que seamos amigos por ahora 

S: si no te preocupes 

Y asi caminaron hasta que pillaron a las inners

S: hola chicas

M: hola, y quien este niño tan atractivo –dijo riendose—

S: mi prometido

Inners: que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

S: si lo que escucharon 

Antony: un gusto señoritas 

Inners: igual 

S: bueno las dejamos ---y siguieron recorriendo el castillo

Mina: pobre serena… ya la han comprometido 

Lita: ese es el problema de ser la heredera de un reino tan poderoso 

Ray: si pobre no me gustaria estar en su lugar

Amy: a mi tampoco pero ella debe acatar esa decisión ya que es por el bien de la galaxia 

Y asi pasaron 8 años serena ya habia cumplido 15 años era toda una belleza y tambien las otras aunque no se comparaban a la belleza de serena, ella se habia vuelto mas elegante….aunque todavia se quedaba dormida …era inevitable.

Serena y las chicas se encontraban en el jardin

M: y sere como vas con tu prometido 

S: bastante bien es muy tierno y no llevamos de maravilla y lo quiero mucho mucho 

L: nos alegramos mucho hacen una linda pareja 

S: gracias …y chicas pensaron en lo queles propuse 

A: lo de la noche 

S: si que mas va a ser

A: me da miedo, y si nos pillan 

S: tonterias siempre hago lo mismo y nunca en estos años me han descubierto

L: por mi yo voy …que dices tu ray

R: si yo me apunto….aparte hace tiempo que no voy a bailar

M: yo tambien

S: excelente lo siento amy somos 4 contra una asi que vamos a ir 

A: esta bien ud. Ganan 

Ya en la noche serena y las demas estaban en el jardin tratando de salir del palacio

R: serena tonta estas segura que hay un pasadizo por aquí 

S: deja de decirme tonta, y a tu otro comentario si vienes hacia aca , te daras cuenta

R: esta bien - y alli encontraron una puerta rodeada de plantas y enredaderas –

Luego de un rato ya estaban en el pueblo bailando de lo mejor cuando aparece un principe conocido para serena 

S: o mi dios

A: que te pasa sere 

S: alli …. Esta mi prometido 

Inners: QUE!!!!!!!!

S: no lo ven,….y viene acompañado de otros 4 guerreros …quienes seran???

A: pues yo tampoco los habia visto antes 

M: pero estan bastante atractivos 

A: mina!!!

M: ya lo siento

En ese momento antony miro a la joven de cabellos dorados 

An: o dios que hace aquí 

Joven: quien???

An: esa joven es mi prometida 

Joven: la princesa de la luna 

An: si malachite (son los guardianes de endimion)

Ma: ah y quienes son esas chicas tan bonitas que la acompañan 

An: sus guardianas 

Je: las sailor 

An: si

Z: podrias presentarlas 

An: si vamos asi paso un rato con mi angel 

Guardianes: ummmmm 

An: ya basta…..chicos y endimion por que no vino??????

Ne: por que estaba de visita beril y su padre lo obligo a estar con ella y ademas si le hubieramos dicho donde veniamos hubiera sido un gran problema, tu sabes que con la luna no tenemos relaciones ni buenas ni malas 

An: ug beril pobre de mi amigo debe estar pasandola de lo peor 

Guardianes: si –respondieron al unisono—

An: vamos 

Y se dirigian donde las chicas

S: vienen hacia aca parece que me descubrieron

R: a la que nunca pillaban –dijo sarcasticamente—

S: callate ray

R: no

S: si --pero la pelea fue interrumpida por antony-

An: buenas noches mi angel –dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla—

S: buenas noches mi principe

An: sere te presento a los guardianes del principe endimion mi mejor amigo: neflite, malachite, ziocite, jedite.- 

S: un gusto, bueno ellas son mis guardianas: amy, ray, mina, y lita……

Generales: un gusto majestades

Inners: igualmente 

S: pero no ibas a salir con el principe de la tierra

An: si pero esta con su peor pesadilla asi que no pudo salir

S:--fruncio el ceño- como es eso??

An: otro dia te cuento, mejor dime que haces aquí 

S: bueno….es …..que….. me …..

An: escapaste??

S: si como lo sabes??  
An: no en vano eres mi prometida y mejor amiga y muy bien se que tu madre no te dejaria salir a bailar al pueblo 

S: si me descubriste amor –dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla-

An: pero no te preocupes no le dire a nadie 

S: gracias –dijo abrazandolo—

Y en eso se dan cuenta que no las chicas ni los generales estaban con ellos

S: va y donde se fueron las chicas

An: parece que se fueron con los generales 

S: ah ya veo 

An: sere te tengo que decir algo

S: si dime

An: lo que sucede es que durante un tiempo no te podre visitar 

S: por que??

An: en mi galaxia ha habido algunos disturbios y nos han declarado la guerra y yo como principe tengo que ir a peliar

S: que!!!! Por favor no vayas no me quiero quedar sola y si te pasa algo????.. cariño no lo hagas!!!!

An: es mi deber pero no te preocupes volvere por ti y nos casaremos

S: me lo prometes 

An: si mi vida

Y se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato hasta que volvieron las sailors y los generales 

Inners: volvimos

S: asi vemos,…….. asi que estaban con…..

An: los generales 

Las guardianes y las scout: colorados 

M: ya dejense de molestar 

S: jajajajajaja

An: jajajaja

Luego de un rato mas de reirse y molestar, los chicos acompañaron a las chicas a la entrada secreta por donde se escapaba serena y luego de despedirse las chicas c/u se fue a su habitacion 

Al otro dia serena se encontraba bastante triste por que su prometido se iria a la guerra y las sailor se dieron cuenta de ella y le preguntaron 

M: que sucede sere

S: nada 

A: nunca has sido buena mentirosa 

S: es que antony se tiene que ir a la guerra y tengo un presentimiento de que no lo volvere a ver nunca mas 

L: no seas pesimista ya veras que volvera

R: si amiga y estara contigo para siempre 

S: eso espero …..y cambiando de tema me di cuenta que llegaron de la mano con los generales …..que sucedió entre uds y ellos.

A: nada 

L: eh nada

S: no me vengan con esa que se nota a leguas que se enamoraron de ellos y andan o me equivoco

M: pues …..no 

R: tienes razon por primera vez en tu vida serena tonta 

S: callate ray, espero que este noviazgo te sirva para que no seas mas amargada 

R: que dijiste!!!!!!

S: ya lo oiste –y asi comenzo una guerra de lenguas—

Haruka: gatita que sucede 

S: nada aquí ray me esta moelstando

R: pero si tu comenzaste 

Setsuna: basta esa no es manera de comportarse 

Ry s: lo sentimos

Michiru: asi esta mejor 

Hot: y de que hablaban 

S: de los nuevos novios de las chicas

Inners: serena!!!!!!!!!!

S: ups lo siento 

Haruka: como es eso 

S: nada nada 

Ha: esto me huele mal …..no te habras escapado del palacio 

S: no como crees tu sabes que yo jamas haria eso –dijo cruzando los dedos de la mano que tenia en la espalda.-

H: ah 

Setsuna: y quienes son sus novios 

Lita: bueno …nosotras 

Y aparece Lady Luna

L: chica es hora de sus clases

Serena: **salvadas por la campana** nos vemos chicas y se fueron al salon de clases 

Y serena como siempre se quedo dormida en clases por lo que luna la dejo castigada.

Serena**siempre me pasa a mi nunca me puedo quedar despierta en las clases de luna…son muy aburridas**

Luego se fue a su habitacion y comenzo a ver sus cosas…..cuando encuentra un pequeño papel y sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas…….. serena*** oh no puede ser que me haya olvidado de la promesa y pensar que quedan unos meses para volverlo a ver, espero que no me haya olvidado***

Toc toc 

S: adelante 

M: sere te vengo a invitar a la tierra,….—se dio cuenta de un papel que tenia en las manos—que es eso sere

S: eh ….esto …nada un papel nada mas –y lo guarda.- a donde van?????

M: a la tierra!!!! A ver a los chicos se lo prometimos

S: estan mal uds. Si no recuerdan esta prohibido ir a ese planeta 

M: y!!!!! Ademas ……..desde cuando cumples las ordenes 

S: pues yo no ire asi que les deseo suerte si quieren las cubro pero yo no voy 

M: bueno como quieras –y sale de la habitacion

Serena sale detrás de mina ………..mina espera voy con ud.

M: bien si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En la tierra

Endimion se encontraba en el jardin del palacio….bien lejos de beril ya que por suerte se habia tenido que marchar a su reino 

An: endy!!!!! 

E: antony amigo!!!!!!!!!! Como estas??

An: bien y tu……como te fue ayer con tu amor?????

E: jajajaj muy gracioso ….mejor por que no me cuentas de ti 

An: nada en unas horas me voy a mi galaxia ya que debo ir a la guerra 

E: si me entere pero cuidate amigo recuerda que eres muy joven aun para morir 

An: si lo se pero tu sabes que las fuerzas del mal son bastante poderosas 

E: si lo se lo unico que espero es que salgas con bien de esta 

An: eso espero amigo ……….bueno me tengo que ir solo espero que nos volvamos a ver.

E: eso tenlo por seguro amigo …………cuidate

Y se alejo antony de endimion mientras este siguio cuidando sus rosas en el jardin

Antony ya habia subido a su nave y partido, cuando una luz aparecio en el jardin del palacio de la tierra 

E: que es esto???

Y detrás de el aparecen los generales 

J: majestad no se preocupe son las chicas que conocimos ayer, y las invitamos espero no le moleste

E: no te preocupes pero deberias haberme avisado antes, que tal si mi padre se entera 

Ma: lo sentimos majestad 

Y asi 5 luces **amarilla , roja , plateada, azul y verde**se fueron transformando en unas jovenes 

Mi: hola chicos

Li: se van a quedar ahí como bobos mirandonos 

Ra: o nos van a saludar 

Amy: eh 

Generales: lo sentimos –y asi cada uno se acerco a una scout para saludarla pero cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de serena se inclinaron y –

Generales: buenas majestad 

S: buenos dias para uds. Tambien, pero diganme serena por favor no me gustan los formalismos 

Gen: como diga 

S: gracias ……….y en ese momento ………..miro al joven de cabellos negros, ojos oceanos…… al mirar en ellos, era como si todo el mundo desapareciera y se ahogara en ellos………

A endimion ………..bueno el parecio que estaba mirando a un angel ……..no una diosa que se habia escapado del olimposus cabellos dorados se movian con el viento y sus ojos…….si esos ojos color cielo………en ese momento hubiera pensdo que estaba en el cielo……….. pero en ese instante 

Un …un……… se sintio ……y esto fue lo que los hizo reaccionar 

S: si………

Mi: sere que te pasa 

S: ummmmm nada nada *****o dios que atractivo este joven y esa cara tan perfecta…….que estas pensando serena……. Nada solo dije que era lindo y apuesto……pero estas comprometida……….y lo amas o no??………pues no se creo que estaba confundida en mis sentimientos………pero no puedes hacer nada estas comprometida desde que eras una niña……………si lo se pero me enamore a primera vista………ya dejate de niñerias…….

A:serena estas bien???-dijo en tono preocupado—

A lo que los generales se miraron entre si por la reaccion tanto de endimion como de serena……. Al mirarse

Mi: sere!!!!!!!!!

S: ah ……eh………me hablabas 

Ra: claro que te hablaba!!!!! que te pasa??

S: a mi nada solo que creo que es mejor que me vaya 

Mi: o no!!!! No nos puedes hacer eso me prometiste que estarias con nosotras

S: ya esta bien

Ma.**oh oh creo que se han enamorado, …….esto si que va a hacer un problema**

J: **por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando**

N: endimion!!!!!!!!!!

E: eh si me hablabas??????

N: si te decia que te vamos a presentar a esta bella joven

E: ya era hora –dijo en un susurro que nadie lo escucho—

N: decia algo??  
E: no nada –y comenzaron a acercarse a las chicas

Z: majestad le presentamos a la princesa heredera del milenio de plata la princesa serenidad

E:un gusto –dijo mientras se arrodillaba y besaba su mano….lo cual hizo sonrojar a serena gesto que hizo extrañarse a las sailor y mirarse entre si—

N: serena le presentamos al heredero del reino de ilusion y de la tierra el principe endimion.

S: un placer **o no es el mejor amigo de antony**

E: **que la prometida de mi amigo **

Lita: serena puedes venir??-dijo mientras se alejaba del grupo—

S: eh ,…..si voy –y se dirigio donde lita— bien apartadas del resto las cuales se colocaron a conversar con endimion mientras este echaba unas miradas a serena 

L: sere dime que lo que estoy pensando no es cierto??

S: no soy adivina lita!!! Asi que dime que es lo que piensas

L: tengo la impresión de que te gusto el principe de la tierra??

S: bueno……….yo ………….. este…….

L: serena estas comprometida y enamorada de antony

S: pues no ahora al ver a este principe he sentido cosas que no siento con antony…….antony es como mi hermano me crie casi con el……sin contar que nos comprometieron ahora……….me di cuenta de que lo quiero ………como un amigo

L: pues nos vamos a la luna………..no es bueno que te acerques a el si estas con ese sentimiento…….nos pondrias a todos en aprietos………hasta guerra habria solo por que te enamoraste

S: lo se….. lo se …….pero no te das cuenta como me siento estoy siendo abligada a hacer algo solo por mi pueblo……..pero no te preocupes si mi destino es casarme sin amor lo hare por amor a mi gente……..

L: pues nos vamos a la luna inmediatamente

S: esta bien –dijo con una lagrimas en los ojos—

Y se acercaron al grupo 

Mi: ya era hora de que tanto hablaban 

L: nada solo que serena no le hizo bien la teletransportacion y le dije que era mejor que se volviera a la luna..

Am: si quieres te examino para ver que tienes

S: no es necesario ya se me pasara –estoy enferma del corazon amy—

Ra: segura…si quieres nos vamos contigo

S: no es necesario quedense diviertanse ……..-luego se qiro a mirar a endimion—

Bueno principe me despido-

E: le puedo decir algo a solas 

Serena miro a las chicas……especialmente a lita la cual le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza….si vamos 

Y se alejaron a donde endimion tenia las rosas…este corto una y se la regalo y le dijo….bueno se que no esta bien lo que le voy a decir pero se que no la volvere a ver nunca mas asi…….. bueno quiero que guarde esto de recuerdo y decirle que me enamore de ud. Como nunca me habia pasado…..pero nuestros caminos son distintos……pero creame que la amare por toda la vida 

Serena: gracias por la declaracion………..eso me hace sentir una gran emocion y decirle que ud . tambien es correspondido pero ……. Ud. Debe estar enterado de mi compromiso ……….y quiero que sepa que si me caso es por ……..mi pueblo ya que no creo poder enamorarme de antony y no podre enamorarme de el si no lo hice en todos estos años,…..y ud. Solo con mirarlo hizo que todo mi mundo y mi amor hacia antony desapareciera dandome cuenta que solo lo quiero como un amigo……pero no podremos estar juntos asi que le pido que por favor me olvide 

E: no creo poder olvidarme de este sentimiento

S: entonces guardelo como un lindo recuerdo, como yo tambien lo hare….

E: le puedo pedir un recuerdo que seria mas valioso que saber que ud. Tambien siente lo mismo por mi 

S: si digame

E: si no es mucho pedir me gustaria …….un beso suyo

S: un beso…..pero yo nunca he besado a nadie ni siquiera a mi prometido 

E: eso es lo unico que pido para dejarla ir….sin luchar por ud.

S: si pero alejemonos de las chicas por que hay ya estaria en problemas 

E: si sigame al invernadero pero que admire mis rosas antes de irse

S: gracias 

Y ambos se dirigieron al invernadero el cual estaba lleno de rosas de todos colores 

S: es hermoso

E: no tanto como ud.

Serena sonrojandose……..gracias…….y se quedaron mirando……..y luego de unos segundos se acercaban cada vez mas hasta que sus labios estaban juntos……si y este beso fue el que los marco para siempre en su amor….despues de unos minutos se separaron para respirar ………ambos estaban sonrojados.

S: me tengo que ir 

E: te comprendo………espero que nos encontremos en otra vida y alli poder estar juntos

S: eso espero……….

y se fue del invernadero dejando a un principe bastante triste

s: ya chicas nos vemos en la luna yo las cubrire y ud. Chicos cuiden mucho a las chicas y espero que ud. Si puedan realizar su amor ---al decir esto concentro su energia y desaparecio

R: va que le paso

Am: si lita nos podrias decir

L: despues en la luna ahora vamos a divertirnos

Mi: siiiiiiiiii y se fueron con los chicos 

Desde ese dia endimion se preocupo de lleno a sus responsabilidades como principe ya que no queria pensar en lo que le sucedió ni en su amor frustrado

Serena en cambio perdio su alegria y pasaba encerrada o entrenando ya no se escapaba a los bailes del pueblo………lita por su parte le conto a las demas lo sucedido y trataron de animar a serena pero no habia caso ya habia caido en un amor prohibido..aunque su madre pensaba que estaba asi por que su prometido estaba en la guerra.-

Y asi pasaron los dias………..pero en una ocasión serena estaba llorando en su cuarto cuando artemis toco a la puerta 

Toc toc

S: adelante 

Ar: su madre la manda a llamar

S: voy inmediatamente

Ar: como diga –y se retiro –

Salon del trono

S: madre digame

Rs: bueno hija te tengo una mala noticia 

S: que…..que sucede

Rs: tu sabes tu prometido fue a la guerra en la galaxia vecina

S: si y ……….que le paso!!!!!!!!!

Rs: calmate hija ………bueno el no soporto los ataques y fue derrotado en batalla

S: que!!!!!!!!!! ---se coloco palida no reaccionaba—

Rs: hija di algo no te quedes asi………por favor

S: esta…..esta ……. Muerto ……….no ….por favor ………mama di que es mentira 

Rs: me temo que no mi pequeña 

S: no puede ser ………esto es demasiado demasiado para mi………

Rs: hija por favor reacciona

Serena en ese instante se coloco a llorar ……..mama era mi confidente…….mi amigo……mi hermano mayor………

Rs: como???

S: si lo que oyes nos queriamos pero como hermanos…..y …….y ahora ……ahora esta muerto……- al decir esto salio corriendo de la sala del trono

Rs: scout por favor busquen a mi hija….debe estar preparada para ir al funeral de que fue su prometido 

Scout: como mande majestad 

Y asi salieron a buscarla 

En la tierra

Malachite: majestad 

E: si dime que sucede

N: bueno…….lo que pasa….es……

E: no te andes con rodeos y dime que no tengo tiempo para perder

Z: bueno lo que sucede

J: siu amigo antony perecio en batalla 

E: que!!!!!!!!!!!! Estas bromeando y con eso no se juega

J: me temo que no majestad 

E: oh mi dios……..

M: los funerales son hoy en la tarde 

E: gracias y ahora dejenme solo

Generales: como mande majestad…

Y dejaron a endimion en la sala 

E:**no puede ser pero si era muy joven y la princesa como estara…..debe de estar destruida ……..oh si tan solo pudiera verla ……dejate de cosas ella esta prohibida para ti…….la tierra no tiene tratados con la luna…….. oh mi mejor amigo muerto esto si que no me lo esperaba………diablos ahora pierdo a mi mejor amigo……..maldicion..-dijo pegando en su escritorio-**

Ya en la tarde endimion estaban en el funeral y en un instante cuando endimion estaba con el cuerpo de su amigo llorando en silencio aparecio la figura de una hermosa joven vestida de negro que se acerco a su prometido 

S: antony por que te fuiste –dijo mientras le caian las lagrimas ……serena no se percato que endimion estaba alli-

E: majestad……majestad 

S: eh…..si…..endimion –este asintio con la cabeza-

E: por favor no llore……..las lagrimas no son para una cara tan bella como la suya 

S: no puedo dejar de hacerlo era como mi hermano y ahora no esta conmigo…..-y se le lanzo a los brazos y el la abrazo –gesto que le extraño a la reina serenety-

E: por favor calmese 

S: no puedo……..no puedo 

E: venga acompañeme para que tome aire 

S: esta bien –le seguian cayendo lagrimas-

Y asi salieron al balcon, mientras la gente se despedia del cuerpo…….luego de un rato entraron para estar en el termino de la ceremonia y el entierro del cuerpo…

Ya cuando era hora de irse endimion se acerco a serena y le dijo: espero nos volvamos a ver solo que no en estas circunstancias

S: lo mismo espero y se retiro…junto a su madre la cual la esperaba en la nave 

Lo mismo hizo endimion con sus generales

Serena no hablo nada en todo el camino………por lo que su madre hablo

RS: hija de donde conoces a el principe de la tierra

S: por antony….era su mejor amigo –dijo con una voz muy triste-

Rs: ah comprendo …….. bueno si lo conoces eso nos facilitara las cosas

S: a que se refiere madre

Rs: pues estamos en tratados con la tierra y tu vas a ir como embajadora por unos dias, y tus sailor te acompañaran 

S: pero mama no tengo mucho animo 

Rs: cosas como estas te ayudan a madurar……y ya es hora que comiences con tus funciones para cuando me reemplaces 

S: esta bien—dijo no muy convencida- *****ella no sabia que endimion la iba a recibir

Mientras en la tierra 

Rey: hijo, va a venir una embajadora de la luna y necesito que tu hagas los tratados con ella.

E: pero papa…….por que yo 

Rey: por que es tu deber y no se hable mas 

E: esta bien...............**ojala sea agradable**

Continuara.............................................................

Espero les haya gustado en el proximo capitulo ........................la embajadora de la luna

Saludos a mis amigas del msn y dejen review 


	8. le embajadora d la luna

Disculpen la demora pero he tenido muchas pruebas en la universidad pero aquí esta el capitulo ocho espero les guste ...............y también quería agradecer por los reviews me dan mucho ánimos...........y a la lectora que me pidió que este capitulo se tratara mas de serena y endy............bueno aquí esta trate de hacer lo mejor posible ................... besos y abrazos y que disfruten el capitulo...

Capitulo anterior la reina serenety le dijo a su hija que tendría que ir a la tierra por los tratados de paz, lo mismo le paso a endimion..... solo que ninguno de los dos sabia quien iba a ser con quien iban a tratar................ 

CAPITULO 8: LOS TRATADOS CON LA TIERRA

La princesa Serena estaba en su habitación durmiendo ya que no se había sentido bien por el funeral de su prometido, mientras las scouts estaban haciendo los preparativos para el otro día ya que se iban como guardianas de la embajadora de la tierra 

M: chicas estoy un poco preocupada por la princesa 

R: si ha estaba bastante extraña estos días ha llorado bastante y no deja que nadie le pregunte lo que le pasa 

A: si, pero no creo que solamente sea por la muerte de su prometido 

L: ya chicas dejen de hacer especulaciones, serena cuando este preparada ella misma nos va a contar lo sucedido pero no la obliguemos ya que será peor y ahí si se lo va a guardar para ella

M: si tienes razón, mejor vamos a terminar los preparativos para mañana.

Luego de un rato terminaron y cada una se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

Al otro día las scout ya estaban en la nave preparadas pero no podían partir ya que faltaba ……….. la querida princesa

R: esa serena!!!!!!!! Apuesto a que se quedo dormida 

A: a lo mejor hay una buena excusa por lo que serena no ha llegado aun 

L: lady luna la ha ido a buscar, princesas 

M: pobrecita de sere!!! Imagínense que se muera su prometido yo no lo hubiera soportado..... 

Y cada una asintió con la cabeza al comentario de mina

En la habitación de la princesa……………

Lady luna: Princesa despierte!!!!!!!!!!

Ps: cinco minutos mas por favor……… 

Ll: despierte!!!!!!! Las demás la están esperando en la nave 

Pa: que!!!!!!!!!! Ya están listas

Ll: si y se tiene que apurar o sino mire que ejemplo dará y la impresión que se llevaran la gente de la tierra 

Ps: ooohhhhhhhhhh la gente de la tierra mejor me apuro o sino que pensaran de mis modales.

Ll: pues parece que no los tiene así que será mejor que se apure 

Ps: cállese mejor ……………..y luego de decir eso se comenzó a vestir y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba lista, y había salido corriendo de su habitación a la plataforma de despegue 

Ps: ma..dre ….ya …..llegue --dijo un poco cansada—

Rs: por dios hija……….. espero que en la tierra te sepas comportar y no llegues tarde a tus labores de embajadora 

Ps: no se preocupe madre confíe en mi

Rs: eso es lo que temo

Ps: como?????????

Rs: nada mi pequeña ahora será mejor que subas ya que tu amiga ray esta desesperada por que no llegas

Ps: ohhhhhhhhhh nooooooooo ray --y al decir esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se subió a la nave 

En la nave 

R: Dónde estabas serena tontas no te das cuenta de que hora es??

Ps: ya basta y no me digas tonta

R: pero que impresión daremos a la tierra, ya que por tu culpa llegaremos tarde y más encima es nuestra primera vez que vamos en este tipo de comisión y no podemos darnos el lujo de dar una mala impresión ya que a todos nos conviene que nos aliemos con ellos 

Ps: si lo sé y deja de molestarme ya que cada día te pareces mas a lady luna.

A: ya basta Uds. Dos parecen dos niñas chicas

R y S: lo sentimos.

En ese instante mina apareció 

M: chicas ya llegamos a prepararse para aterrizar

En la tierra específicamente en la plataforma de aterrizaje

Ma: majestad, esta un poco ido

E: no es nada solo que espero que esta embajadora no sea como beril esa es muy enfermante

J: no lo creo pues se llevara una gran sorpresa

E: a que te refieres??????????

Ma: ya vera 

Ne: si y no pregunte 

Zi: por que no le diremos

E: ok ok ok 

En ese instante aterrizo la nave y salieron las cuatro scout y se formaron dos a cada lado de la puerta de la nave y en ese instante apareció una muchacha vestida de blanco y de cabello dorados y hermosos ojos azules y se quedo estática al ver a un joven de cabellos negros como la noche ojos azules oscuros.

Ps: endimion 

E: serenidad 

Scout: que?

Generales: que??

Endimion se acerco a serena y le tomo la mano y la beso............. ante tal gesto serena se sonrojo 

E: bienvenida a la tierra majestad 

S: gracias, pero me gustaría saber quien es el encargado de las relaciones exteriores de este planeta 

E: pues, esta hablando con él 

S: un gusto Ud. esta hablando con la embajadora de la luna

E: esto si que es una suerte....tener a tan bello ángel por una semana solo para mí 

S: gracias....pero he venido a hablar de negocios 

E: si lose pero eso no quiere decir que no saldremos a divertirnos en los ratos libres......le dijo guiñándole un ojo...

Serena ya estaba más roja que un tomate, y mina se le acerca 

M: ummmmmm princesa la que no quería venir 

S: basta mina….y luego miro a endimion ……príncipe endimion seria tan amable de mostrarme mis habitaciones al igual que la de mis guardianas, para luego colocarnos de acuerdo para los tratados entre su planeta y el mío.

E: como Ud. Ordene majestad. ……….. y así las dirigió a los respectivos cuartos, primero a las sailor y cuando cada sailor se quedaba en su habitación desaparecía misteriosamente un general de la tierra (que habrá pasado con los generales......... pues si se quedaron con las chicas....pero no piensen mal..........o mejor se los dejo a su imaginación)hasta que por ultimo solo quedo endimion y serena.

S: príncipe endimion donde están sus generales 

E: no tengo ni las mas mínima idea princesa, a lo mejor tenían cosas que hacer(apuesto que tienen mejor suerte que yo) 

S: ah comprendo (claro apuesto que se quedaron con las chicas)

E: bueno majestad esta es su habitación y espero que este a gusto en ella 

S: muchas gracias, me retiro ……….y entro a su habitación dejando a un príncipe solo en el pasillo( sip que querían que lo invitara a entrar pues no ya que todavía se están conociendo y hay que hacerse de rogar)

Pensamiento de serena 

Que suerte la mía los tratados van a ser con el príncipe endimion, todavía me gusta pero……. Que podré hacer no me concentrare, cada vez que lo miro a los ojos mis sentidos no funcionan…es ….. Como si algo se apoderara de mí …..Estaré enamorada de el……. O dios mío como puedo pensar en esto….. Si……hace poco murió antony no…no..No puede pasarme esto a mí. 

Pensamiento de Endimion

Esta cada vez mas linda, parece un ángel, si un ángel caído aunque esos ojos los he visto antes pero no recuerdo donde……sé que los vi hace mucho mucho tiempo…….Pero donde….Donde…..—al decir esto llega a su cuarto---

Endimion se coloco a revisar sus cosas y algunos documentos para la reunión de tratados cuando en uno de sus cajones encontró un papel pequeño bastante arrugado y un poco amarillo

E: y esto que será….Luego de leerlo……o falta muy poco para que nos juntemos con mi amiga de la niñez…me pregunto si seguirá igual que antes….Pues era bastante tierna y linda….Aunque se acordara de nuestra promesa….Vendrá ese día……si estoy seguro que vendrá….. Ahora será mejor guardar esto ya que se me puede perder y es peligroso que alguien lo encuentre.

En ese instante llega el primo de endimion 

Voz: endy primo tanto tiempo

E: andrew como has estado que te trae por aquí 

A: pues me entere que tienes tratados con la luna y yo conozco a la princesa es una amiga mía, así que vine a saludarle.

E: si yo también he tenido el gusto de conocerla 

A: ummm parece que otro mas a caído en sus encantos

E: por que dices otro mas 

A: pues el príncipe seiya también ha caído en sus encantos y la ha estado pretendiendo desde que eran niños y más encima no le importaba que estuviera comprometida

E: ese seiya no lo soporto es un idiota

A: perece que todavía te acuerdas de el 

E: si como no si por culpa de el estuve castigado cuando era niño 

A: ya ya deja pues en ese caso vas a tener que olvidarte de tus rencores 

E: a que te refieres

A: pues el también viene por tratados y acaba de llegar….lo vi con tu padre 

E: que!!!!!!! Ese idiota aquí 

A: ya cálmate 

E: espero que este bien lejos de la princesa de la luna si no se la quiere ver conmigo 

A: ya vamos bajando tu ira y tienes que tratarlo bien ya que para la princesa de la luna seiya y sus hermanos son sus mejores amigos, a sí que si quieres conquistarla vas a tener que comportarte con él 

E: maldición justo ahora que todo comenzaba a estar bien

A: jajajaja nunca te había visto así parece que estas enamorado 

E: para peor 

A: jajajaja venga si no es tan malo 

E: claro lo dices por que tu tienes a la Lady reika o sino 

A: que tu no hables que tienes a casi todas las chicas del reino detrás de tus huesitos y tu ni caso les haces siempre pensando en la misteriosa niña...

E: pues..... todas ellas me quieren solo por mí titulo nada mas…en cambio una solo me quería por ser yo un simple hombre en la tierra 

A: a quien te refieres

E: a una amiga que conocí hace muchos años

A: no me digas que te refieres a esa niña que según tu cayo del cielo…….a ver como se llamaba

E: bunny -dijo en un suspiro-

A: así bunny!!!!.......... pues creo que estuviste soñando querido primo

E: no no lo fue y mejor dejemoslo así ya que estoy un poco confuso

A: pues tanto que la defiendes parece que estuvieras enamorado de ella 

E: no no es eso –parece que quiero a las dos— sabes mejor vamos al jardín

A: ok

Serena ya estaba en el jardín admirando las flores de este palacio ummm esto me recuerda cuando estaba niña y venia con Darién sí era muy divertido…..Me pregunto como será ahora a lo mejor será atractivo ya que cuando éramos niños era muy lindo…….en ese instante le taparon los ojos 

Voz: Quién soy????

S: a ver….. es un joven bastante atractivo de cabellos negros y muy largo su pelo……es muy tierno y es una persona a la que quiero mucho 

Voz: pues parece que me pillaste bombom—dijo sacándole las manos de los ojos—

S: claro seiya recuerda que soy una de las pocas personas que te conoce –dijo abrazándolo—

Se: o me encantan estas muestras de cariño 

S: ya seiya no molestes, sabes bien que te quiero como un amigo

Se: pero yo no, por favor dame una oportunidad, no es necesario que me respondas en este momento, por favor piénsalo.

S: esta bien pero no te prometo nada

Se: con eso me conformo 

S: ok ok pero que me cuentas

Se: nada solo aquí haciendo tratados con este planeta, pero dudo que resulte 

S: por que, si el príncipe endimion es bastante amable.

Se: amable? Si es la persona mas pesada de este planeta.

S: por que dices eso?

Se: por que cada vez que vengo a este planeta salgo castigado 

S: por que será? Jajajajajaja A mí me pasa lo mismo cuando vienes a la luna

Se: ya ya ya entendí la indirecta –en ese instante la abraza--- pero desde lejos se siente que alguien tose y se separan en ese instante 

E: molesto!!! -dijo sonando bastante celoso-

S: para nada, solo conversaba con seiya, pero no creo que tenga que presentárselo puesto que estoy enterada que se conocen 

E: si ...para mi desdicha -dijo casi en susurro-

S: como? –dijo un poco incrédula—

E: nada

Se: siempre tan simpático majestad

E: y tu tan agradable como siempre

Se: gajes del oficio 

S: bueno no creo que sea necesario comportarse como niños, no creen 

Se y E: Nosotros como niños, no!!!!!!

S: ven son unos infantiles y hasta que no se aprendan a comportar no hablare con Uds. A no ser que sea solo por el tratado 

E: esta bien princesa. Haré una tregua 

S: así me gusta, sabia que Ud. No iba a defraudarme……luego se dirige a seiya …Y TU N0 VAS A DECIR NADA!!!!!!….le dijo mirándolo con cara de no estoy jugando

Se: si princesa, pero conste que solo lo hago por ti 

S: ya ya …..

E: princesa me haría el honor de acompañarme a ver mi invernadero 

Serena en ese instante iba a responder cuando una pelirroja se le cuelga del cuello a endimion 

Pelirroja: amorcito tanto tiempo me extrañaste 

E: no me digas así por que entre tu y yo no hay nada beril

B: claro ….Y en ese momento mira a serena……. Mira a quien tenemos aquí si no es la princesa de la luna

S: creo que no la conozco 

B: me llamo beril y algún día seré la prometida de endimion....... así que será mejor que té apartes de mi camino 

S: disculpa……. Yo apenas le conozco y ya me amenaza Srta. 

B: solo es una advertencia 

E: beril déjate de tonterías y por favor limítate a decirme que haces aquí 

B: nada solo quería verte 

E: bueno ya me viste........ ahora vete por favor que tengo que atender a mis invitados 

Se: así que todavía andas con beril pues hacen linda pareja son el uno para el otro 

E: tu te callas que solo hice la tregua por la princesa aquí presente nada mas 

S: ya cálmense todos….Mejor me retiro no necesito mas peleas acabo de perder a antony y Uds. Lo único que hacen es molestar…….en ese instante aparece mina con malachite 

Mi: princesa que sucede que esta un tanto alterada 

S: nada mejor sáqueme de aquí 

Ma: si quiere yo la acompaño y le muestro el castillo…si no es mucho el atrevimiento 

S: se lo agradecería 

Ma: bueno mina te dejo ya que acompañare a esta linda flor a dar una vuelta por el castillo

Mi: esta bien pero nos vemos esta tarde donde tu sabes

Ma: como Ud. Ordene …..y se fue con la princesa serena

Mina: que paso aquí seiya, la princesa no ha estado muy bien estos días y por lo que vi Uds. Lo único que hacen es molestarla como líder de la guardia personal de la princesa les voy a sugerir que traten de no melestarla o me obligaran a hacer que mantengan distancia de ella y para lo único que se le acercaran será para conversar del tratado y nada mas, entendido 

E: si esta bien pero yo no fui el que comenzó aparte…….. Y mira a beril….Y tu beril si te le acercas a la princesa me las pagaras…espero que entiendas que entre tu y yo no hay nada….Entiendes nada solo te soporto por que mi padre me lo pide y por nada mas así que ya estas advertida…..diciendo esto se alejo del grupo

B: ya veremos si no serás mío………y en cuanto a ti princesa de Venus dile a tu princesita que endimion es mío y de nadie mas 

Mi: a mi no me vengas con amenazas 

Se: ya cálmense….mina será mejor que nos vayamos 

Mi: si o sino capaz que se me pegue lo pesada!!!! -dijo mirando a beril- 

Y sin decir mas desaparecieron de la vista de beril seiya y mina

Mientras serena estaba fascinada con el palacio todavía se conservaba como cuando ella estaba niña y lo recorría con su amigo 

S: dígame malachite 

Ma: Sí princesa

S: Ud. Conoce a Darién 

Ma: que!!! –le sorprendió la pregunta ya que los únicos que conocían el apodo del príncipe cuando se escapaba del castillo eran los generales, andrew y la misteriosa amiga de la infancia del príncipe

S: por que se sorprende

Ma: por nada pero de donde lo conoce 

S: le digo si promete no decirle a nadie

Ma: lo prometo 

S: bueno cuando estaba niña llegue a este planeta sin querer y allí o conocí en la casita del bosque pero él me trajo a conocer este palacio y aun esta como lo recuerdo, pero a el no lo he visto y quería preguntarle al príncipe pero temo que me haga preguntas de cómo lo conozco 

Ma: a sí que Ud. Es bunny

S: si como lo supo 

Ma. Pues yo soy un buen amigo de el 

S: y como lo puedo encontrar necesito verlo...... y contarle todo, aparte todo este tiempo lo he extrañado mucho........ sé que estos años han sido muchos pero me recordara todavía??????????

Ma: muchas preguntas a la vez… pero no se preocupe si el se acuerda de Ud. Y ahora no esta en palacio esta en una misión..

S: ah comprendo –dijo esto con un tono triste—

Ma: pero creo que Ud. Tienen una cita y estoy seguro que él estará allí 

S: gracias 

Y así pasaron la tarde conversando hasta que malachite tenia que irse a su cita con mina 

Por lo que en ese momento llego endimion 

E: malachite, te voy a raptar a la princesa 

Ma: si no se preocupe ya me estaba despidiendo –se despidió de serena y se fue –

E: majestad espero disculpe la escena de hoy

S: no se preocupe a todo el mundo le sucede 

E: gracias por ser tan comprensiva, ahora le gustaría dar una vuelta por el jardín 

S: me encantaría no sabe cuanto me encantan las flores 

E: a mí también sobretodo las rosas!!!!

S: si son hermosas

E: vamos….Y le toma la mano….allí caminan por el jardín que esta rodeado de rosas de todos los colores inimaginados y en el centro hay una fuente de la cual fluye por un costado un pequeño lago 

S: es hermoso 

E: no tanto como Ud.

S: por favor endy 

E: endy??

S: si es mas corto --dijo dando una enorme sonrisa--

E: entonces tu serás sere.

S: esta bien allí pasaron caminando y se sentaron a la orilla del lago y en ese momento serena se acerco al lago a mojarse los pies pero dio un mal paso y se mojo 

Ante tal suceso endy se coloco a reír

S: se va a reír o me va a ayudar 

E: lo siento …y se acerca a ella para ayudarla pero en ese momento serena le toma la mano y lo tira hacia ella y endy cae al agua junto a serena quien ahora fue el turno de ella de reírse …….Pero en ese instante se quedan viendo a los ojos, comienzan a sentir lo que paso cuando se vieron por primera vez sus caras se comenzaron a acercar cada vez mas hasta que sus labios estaban juntos un deseo de saciar esa sed que los consumía el beso cada vez sé hacia más intenso ella coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el mientras que la tomaba por la cintura acercándola mas a el….pero en ese momento aparece una de las guardianas de la princesa con un general del príncipe 

Voz: PRINCESA

VOZ2: PRINCIPE

En ese momento los aludidos se separan y se colocan rojos como tomate 

S: ray 

E: jedite

S y E: que hacen aquí??? -dijeron al mismo tiempo-

Ray: te dejamos un momento sola y mira lo que pasa …….lo siento príncipe pero la princesa se va conmigo en este momento-dijo con una voz suave-

S: pero por que??

Ray: por favor no me hagas hablar con tu madre imagínate estas con el príncipe de la tierra apenas se conocen y ya los encontramos en esta situación ………y la toma del brazo y se la lleva

J: majestad por favor que le sucede?? Ud. tiene que comportarse imagínese si su padre lo hubiera visto en la circunstancia que lo vi ....se hubiera armado el escándalo del siglo Ud. NO PUEDE HACER ESO ELLA NO ES COMO LAS DEMAS

E: lo siento ... no sé que me paso era algo que se apodero de mí.....creo estoy enamorado de serena 

J: pero era la prometida de su mejor amigo 

E: lo sé.... pero la quiero igual...........es algo que va contra todo no pienso ni razono cuando estoy con ella......... me he enamorado 

J: Ud. enamorado esto debo soñarlo .......... el príncipe rebelde cautivado por el ángel lunar ....jajajajaja.

E: cállate mejor ..................y se aleja de jedite 

J: que genio jijijij esto será mejor que lo sepan los chicos 

Mientras ray y serena

R: que es lo que esta pensando, no ha pasado tiempo y la encuentro besándose con el príncipe de la tierra..............el príncipe más rebelde del universo el que no toma nada serio.....por dios en que estabas pensando.............no quiero verte sufrir.....tengo miedo que te haga daño.

S: lo siento pero .............creo que me enamore de el..........es tan especial hay algo que me controla cuando estoy con él.............. lo amo ray....sé que me puedo estar equivocando pero no hay nada que pueda hacer...

R: tu sabes que te apoyo en lo que sea...........pero te acuerda de tu amigo 

S: cual?

R: no te hagas el tal Darién...... si no me mires con esa cara que esa vez sin querer escuche tu conversación con malachite...........

S: que?

R: si habíamos salido con jedite y escuchamos toda la conversación .....lo que sí me extraño fue la forme en que jedite se coloco cuando nombraste a tu amigo.........era como si o conocía......pero estoy segura de que había algo mas 

S: a que te refieres 

R: nada déjame a lo mejor son ideas mías 

S: ray por favor no le digas a nadie, tu sabes lo que sucedería si se enteran que bajaba a la tierra siendo una niña 

R: no te preocupes ahora te dejo que tengo cosa que hacer 

S: gracias 

Y se fue dejando a serena en la habitación .............esta salió al balcón a tomar un poco de aire cuando una figura le entrega unas rosas 

S: son hermosas 

E: no tanto como Ud. 

S: gracias, pero que hace aquí.

E: bueno ........venia a ver a una hermosa rosa 

S: por que es tan amable y dice cosas tan hermosas hacia mí 

E: es por que Ud. es hermosa y se merece todo..... le invito a andar a caballo esta noche.......para que nadie nos moleste ya que parece que sus guardianas se han empecinado en mantenernos separados

S: esta bien 

E: y la llevare para que conozca un lugar hermoso y después nos vamos al pueblo a bailar .............que dice??

S: me encantaría, además en la luna no ha habido fiestas así que no he podido ir a bailar....

E: la dejaban ir a bailar??- pregunto un tanto extrañado-

S: lo que sucede es que me escapaba ..........pero no le diga a nadie 

E: no se preocupe yo hago lo mismo ..............parece que Ud. tiene muchas sorpresas 

S: por que lo dice???

E: por que cada día me sorprende mas .......y desparecío dejando a una serena un tanto ruborizada.

Mientras las scout estaban conversando del famoso amigo de serena

A: yo no pienso que sea buena idea te imaginas ....podría hasta ser un enemigo han pasado muchos años desde que no se ven 

L: si amy tiene razón. No debemos dejar que se encuentren

Ray: pero ella lo quiere ver y va ha hacer hasta lo imposible para verlo 

M: yo creo que serena esta enamorada de el o sino no hubiera estado tan entusiasmada cuando hablo de el 

Voz: yo opino lo mismo

Chicas: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh nos asustaron

Ma: lo siento 

Mi: y que hacen .........

Ma: bueno sin querer escuchamos su conversación y sabemos quien es ese chico

Je: si es un buen amigo y no le haría daño a la princesa porque esta enamorada de ella 

Zio: si y es buena persona

Ne: es nuestro mejor amigo aunque un poco rebelde

Chicas: Quién es???

Ma: es endimion 

La boca de las chicas estaba en el suelo cuando escucharon esto 

Mi: que ??????? como?????????? 

Ne: pues hace un tiempo endimion nos contó de esta chica pero nunca la relacionamos hasta que hoy su princesa le contó a malachite que ella era bunny 

Li: así que sigue utilizando ese sobrenombre para escaparse

Zio: Cómo???? se escapa???

A: si y se hace llamar bunny cuando lo hace

Ma: endimion también hace esto......parece que nuestros príncipes tienen mas en común que lo que creíamos

Ra: y creo que el destino los quiere juntos 

Todos: si eso debe ser 

Mi: yo sailor Venus la diosa del amor cree que ellos están destinados a estar juntos y nadie los va a separar............por lo tanto hay que darles un empujoncito

Chicas: no mina no te metas recuerda que tú y serena cuando andan de cupido son un caso perdido siempre arruinan todo 

Generales : -- con un sudor en la cabeza--

Ray: si siempre acaba mal cuando las dos están de cupidos 

Mi: pero ahora vamos a ser los ocho cupidos 

Los demás: que!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mi: lo que oyen me van a ayudar, imagínense serian la pareja perfecta son el uno para el otro, no sé pero siento que hay una conexión entre ellos dos y lo mejor será que estén juntitos –dijo con corazones en los ojos—no creen.

Chicas y chicos: parece que no nos queda otra

Mi: no jijijijiji ………y tu malachite serás de muy buena ayuda ya que al parecer serena te tomo confianza ya que ella no le cuenta sus cosas personales a cualquiera.

Ma: entonces te ayudare …..Pero con una condición.

Mi: si dime….—dijo mientras lo miraba en tono picaresco—

Ma: si vas conmigo a un día de campo.

Mi: si, pero es una cita ---dijo acercándose mas a malachite el cual se coloco rojo—

Ray: obvio, hasta para eso eres tonta.

Mi: cállate ray nadie te llamo a esta conversación y no creas que no me he fijado que te escapabas por la tarde después de los entrenamientos con cierto chico rubio que esta a tu lado 

Ray: cállate mina y metete en tus asuntos.

Mi: pero tu empezaste 

lita: se callan las dos que no estamos para escuchar sus peleas suficiente tenemos escuchando a ray y a serena discutir para que más encima se unan ahora mina 

ray y mina: Lo sentimos..—dijeron al unísono—

Y así las chicas y los generales estuvieron el resto de la tarde planeando como van ha hacer para que se enteren quien es cada uno.

Ya en la cena serena y endimion comieron bastante callados por lo que las chicas se extrañaron ya que serena no acostumbraba a estar en silencio y siempre comía toda su cena pero ahora apenas había tocado el plato, lo mismo para los generales endimion siempre se colocaba a hablar de los asuntos del reino pero ahora solo estaba en silencio como si estuviera en otro planeta o con la mente en otra persona …..Aunque los chicos planearon algo para que se enteraran quien era cada uno no sabían que ya los príncipes estaban en amor y que sus almas se habían unidos el día que la pequeña princesa llego accidentalmente a la tierra. 

En la cena…..

S: majestad me puedo retira a mis aposentos … ya que estoy un poco cansada 

Rey de la tierra: si princesa y espero que mañana pueda estar con su energía de siempre ya que me contaron que Ud. Era bastante alegre y necesitamos alguien que alegre este palacio….

S: --bastante ruborizada – gracias y con su permiso…

Rey de la tierra: endimion acompáñala.

E: Sí padre….—y siguió a serena --- espérame 

S: endy que haces

E: te vengo a acompañar a tus aposentos y a cerciorarme que vas a salir conmigo en un rato mas

S: Sí por supuesto…..pero a que hora…… 

E: cuando estén todos dormidos voy a ir a tu habitación a buscarte 

S: ok, y dime has visto a seiya 

E: no, por que mi padre dijo que él iba a haber los tratados con el planeta de el.

S: por que???

E: por que dice que como yo no me llevo con él, pienso que eso puede afectar mis decisiones.

S: y eso es verdad??

E: no, claro que no, soy un príncipe y no puedo estar basándome en mis sentimientos tengo que ser objetivo, aunque contigo haría una excepción. Serena solo se sonrojo.

S: que bueno, por que no me gustaría que dos de las personas favoritas mías se llevaran mal.

E: pero yo soy más importante, no cierto –esto ultimo dijo acercándose a ella—

S: bueno…. Este …… yo ….. Mira ya llegamos, nos vemos me voy a preparar. –y sin mas entro a la habitación dejando a un príncipe un poco pensativo..

E: bueno para otra vez, pero estoy seguro que esta noche me voy a declarar a ella y la llevare al jardín….

Ya en la noche todos estaban dormidos 

Habitación de serena 

Toc toc 

S: adelante

E: veo que estas lista 

S: si ya nos vamos 

E: si pero antes ven –y la toma de la mano—

Caminan hacia una especie de observatorio en el cual había un telescopio gigante y el lugar estaba pintado con cada planeta del sistema solar y sus estrella y en el fondo del firmamento estaba el cielo de un azul oscuro lo cual contrastaba con el amarillo de las estrellas.

S: es hermoso

E: espera que no has visto nada 

S: a que te refieres 

E: ven acércate ---y le mostró un telescopio— mira a traves de allí 

S: bueno --y cuando miro encontró una estrella muy resplandeciente—y esto 

E: Bueno es tu estrella te la regalo.

S: Cómo es eso?—dijo un poco ruborizada—

E: ayer uno de mis astrónomos la descubrió y como es muy brillante decidí que se llamaría serena en honor a ti.

S: y por que eso?

E: bueno ….lo que pasa es que esta estrella es una de las más brillantes y cuando la vi me recordó a ti ya que tú eres la luz que alumbra mi vida 

S: hay endy que cosas dices…

E: pero si es verdad…….Dime te gustaría ser mi novia.

S: me encantaría endy…

E: gracias me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo…mi pequeño ángel 

S: tu igual….mi vida 

E: bueno ahora vamos al establo a buscar unos caballos para ir al pueblo a bailar.

S: siiiiiiiiiiiiii…..pero nos podrían descubrir 

E: no ya veras…………….—ya en el establo—

S: que hermosos caballos –dijo acercándose a un caballo blanco—como te llamas precioso.

E: me llamo endimion 

S: jajajajaj que gracioso me refiero al caballo 

E: espeficate jijijiji

S: jajaja y como se llama

E: se llama pegaso

S: y ese negro 

E: tormenta 

S: son muy hermosos pero yo quiero me quedo con pegaso.

E: como Ud. Mande mi princesa.

Y así partieron hacia el pueblo pasaron toda la noche bailando y regresaron de madrugada al castillo.

Continuara.............................

Que les pareció...................espero les haya gustado .................en el próximo capitulo no me tardare tanto.............besos y abrazos....

Quería agradecer a mis amigas aisha, eva, chris y dar un enorme saludo a mi amiga sailor padme chicas las quiero mucho y cuídense harto espero sus reviews.

Cualquier duda o consulta me pueden agregar a su msn o escribirme un mail a: chicamar1@hotmaiol.com 

Espero les haya gustado 


End file.
